Kakashi's Lost Love
by HeartbrokenHitomi
Summary: Kana and Kakashi live together. Within 6 months they fall in love. Soon Team 7 accepts a mission but something goes terribly wrong. Kana is missing and Konoha thinks she's dead. When she shows up a month later, memoryless, how will Kakashi deal with it?rr
1. Meet Kana

Kana: Kakashi's lost love

By HeartBrokenHitomi

I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto. I am not that creative and I wish I was. But hey, we don't always get what we want.

Kana – Kakashi's love, long black hair, mismatch blue and green eyes, thin build, very skilled jounin,

(I know the hair is brown but deal with it. Imagine: black hair)

Kakashi – Kana's love, silver hair that sticks up lol, mask covers most of his face, has a Sharingan in his left eye which he hides with his Hitai-ate, skilled ninja known as the "copy ninja" DUH!

Ok Im gonna shut up now and let you read my story ;)

Chapter 1

He, Kakashi, moved fast among the trees, holding her close to his chest. The stilled nightfall forest uttered no sound. Kana's shirt was reddening with blood, soaking his in the process. She was fighting and had been to slow to dodge a swift blow to the chest dealt by a random demon. The immeasurable cat demon's claw tore into her midsection, hurling her to the ground. She rolled a bit and tried to get up. Iruka got to her first. Iruka then carried her to Kakashi Hatake. He, Iruka, and Kana were the best of friends and roommates who volunteered to help Konoha fend off the feline.

"Kakashi, she's hurt badly!" Iruka's voice screamed over the cry of battle.

The masked ninja quickly ran to them. Iruka handed her gently to Kakashi. Kakashi thanked him with a small nod.

"No let me go! I can still fight!" Kana claimed, strongly disliking being babied. She wiggled, painfully, out of Kakashi's protective grip. Kakashi scowled and looped an arm around her waist, attempting to bring her back into his grasp. Suddenly out of no where a large tail came flying at them. Kakashi was too occupied with Kana's injuries, even his exposed Sharingan didn't notice it. Luckily, Iruka's eyes caught it, and just in time too. Iruka shoved Kakashi, who had a strong grip around Kana, back and jumped away himself. It worked. The tail missed them.

"Kakashi, get her out of here!" Iruka yelled.

"No! Stop it! You guys I can still fight! No! Kakashi, put me down right now!" Kana's attempts were futile. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice by Iruka. He rearranged Kana into a bride style hold and took off.

So here he was, running to the hospital where Kana could get the medical attention she needs. Luckily for Kakashi, Kana had settled down and given up on struggling. She seemed to go limper, like she was going to pass out any minute now.

Suddenly, Kana coughed violently, blood ran down her cheek and spilled out of her lips. Kakashi narrowed his eye. He made a quick decision to pause his rush to the hospital. He landed on the next branch, walking toward the trunk and sitting down so his back was against it, Kana in his lap. His eye looking over her, worried. Her breath was ragged and forced by the sounds and looks of it.

"Hatake-San…!" Kana arched her back in pain and let out a gasp that splurted more blood into the air. Kakashi looked on worried, holding her and whispering sweet things to take her mind of the pain. She was shaking now, her small hands gripping the sleeves he wore so tightly that her knuckles turned a pale white. She whimpered in pain and his grip on her intensified. 'There must have been some poison in the claws of the demon. It must have gotten into her lungs and her bloodstream. 'Kakashi thought grimly. He hoped that the hospital had the antidote. He started to gather her up when.

"Hatake-San…I'm sorry I…was not-"Kakashi tried to hush her as she tried to speak, trembling even more now. Her mismatch green and blue eyes slowly lost their hue.

"You did fine Kana-Chan." Kakashi gently hushed her, moving her black bangs to the side so they didn't interfere with her eyes. His hand moved to caress her cheek. Kakashi was surprised when he felt her smaller hand rest against the back of his, and she nuzzled into his soft touch.

"I am sorry, Hatake-San," tears wet his palm as she cried and squeezed his hand. "I am sorry…maybe my father was right… girls don't make good shinobi" Kana whispered hopelessly. "Heh, I love you Kakashi, but don't let me die or I'm gonna kill you." Kana's other hand cupped his face and stroked the material. Her watery eyes smiled gently and closed slowly as her breath left her in a small sigh. Her hands sipped off his cheek and hand.

When Kakashi was sure that she had passed out, he pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook of her slender neck. He smiled remembering her words. They had only been living with each other for 5 and half months and already they loved each other. Kakashi had been dying to say those words to her or hear it from her.

"I love you too Kana-Chan." Kakashi whispered pulling back and slowly slid his mask down. He smiled and leaned over her unconscious body toward her face. He gently kissed her forehead with his soft but cold lips. He leaned back and brushed some of her bangs away from her closed eyes. Kakashi hesitated, but leaned to give her one last kiss on the lips before pulling his mask up. He collected Kana into his arms again and continued to his destination, the hospital of Konoha. He really didn't trust hospitals but he had no choice since they HAVE the equipment to save her from the poison.

It had been a week since the demon cat attacked Konoha. Luckily, there were no deaths and only some major injuries. Kana was one of them. After the Kyuubi attacked, Konoha had learned its lesson on how to deal with demons. This one was no different, and had been MUCH easier than the fox.

Iruka and Kakashi walked down a long completely white hallway. This had been there second visit to Kana-Chan, more like a summon actually. The hospital called them to calm her down…again. She had been trying to "explain" that she was alright to leave, but they weren't listening. So, she fought them. And she didn't really hold back on one unfortunate doctor. He was black and blue when Kakashi and Iruka had gotten there.

CRASH

"Hm?" Kakashi eyed the door at the end of the hall curiously. He looked to Iruka, who sighed and both quickened their pace.

Iruka pushed the door open.

"-AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? I KNOW IM OK SO YOU BETTER LET ME OUT OR THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!" Kana shouted. She was already dressed in her torn bloody ninja attire from the night she was emitted into the hospital. Four doctors and nurses had their arms locked on her arms, waist and even one clutched her jacket, all trying to drag her back to bed. She was dragging them! Kana took one step at a time, straining to get to the door.

"Please! Miss, your not ready to leave!" the doctors pleaded.

"I'm damn well ready to leave. I have had enough of this place! Just let me go! Please!" she was two feet from the door now. The two doctors exchanged looks. Do what needs to be done. As Kana was taking her next step, the doctors stuck a foot out and tripped her.

"WHOA!" Kana landed with a light thump. "Damn it… Come on, just let me go, if I can f-ing drag four of you then I'm sure I can go!" she whined.

"Kana, you're free to go."

"Eh?" Kana looked up at the door, where the voice came from. Kakashi and Iruka were chuckling at her attempt to leave. She frowned.

"Seriously?" they nodded.

"That's why we are here. Now hurry up because Iruka will be late for his class and I'm already an hour late for practice with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled at Kana.

"Did you hear that? I can go, now get off me!" Kana growled and shook of the doctors and nurses. She stood up and followed Kakashi and Iruka out of the evil room and back down the hallway. Halfway down Kakashi stopped. Kana cocked her head to the side, curiously. Swiftly, Kana felt her back against a wall and her shirt being lifted up. She immediately, out of instinct and reaction, tried to keep her shirt down by pulling on the end of it.

"Hey, what gives!" she yelped as Kakashi's cold hand glided up her shirt anyway. Kakashi didn't answer her. His hand kept going up. Finally it stopped when his finger tips reached the bottom of her bra. He gently pressed his cold fingertips into her warm skin, causing her to shiver. Kakashi dragged his hand slowly back down. He felt her stomach muscles tense. She hissed suddenly. Kakashi had found her wound. It started at her top left side, just below her bra, and ended at her right hip. He had just hit the middle of it. And obviously it still hurt.

"If it still hurts, then why do you want to leave so bad?" Iruka sighed, watching the scene from a distance.

"Because I hate being-" Kana started but Kakashi interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. Sakura could probably heal it a bit more. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't open or bleeding." Kakashi explained and pulled his hand out from under her shirt. Kana and Iruka scoffed. Kakashi just shrugged and started walking out.

"Grr…that pervert!" Kana hissed angrily readjusting her shirt. Now it was Iruka's time to shrug.

"You didn't put up much of a fight either…" he smirked and walked off.

"Feh" she followed Iruka, still pissed and blushing.

Once Kana was checked out of the hospital, the first thing they did was drop off Iruka. A few goodbyes and see you soons, and then Kakashi and Kana headed home so Kana could change out of her bloody torn clothes.

"So, what's today's practice focused on?" Kana called out, from her room, to Kakashi who was currently in the kitchen and not listening.

It was a small apartment for 3 people. The living room and kitchen were connected, and 1 bathroom between the kitchen and the rooms. In the kitchen, was a refrigerator, a stove and a microwave, then in the living room was a single black long couch and a TV in front of it. There were two separate rooms, the bedrooms Kakashi's room and then Kana's room. Iruka liked the living room. Kana, being who she is, practically begged him to have her room and she would take the living room/kitchen when she moved in but Iruka would hear none of it. He just smiled and joked, "_If you live with Kakashi Hatake, a pervert, your going to want privacy."_

"Hm?" Kakashi replied, still not listening, reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"I said, "What are we doing today in practice?" Kana repeated, closing her door and appearing in the living room entrance.

"You'll see. Although I don't think you will like the outcome." was Kakashi's dead response. Kana had a confused look on her face.

"Outcome of what, why won't I like it?" Kana asked uncertainly, grabbing her apartment keys, walking toward the door to head out since they were more than two hours late for Team 7's meeting.

"Because," Kakashi closed his book, tucked it into his jacket, and stood up, walking toward Kana. Kana watched him slowly close the distance between them, step by step. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She backed up confused, inch by inch, till her back hit the door to their apartment. Kakashi propped his arm above her head. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression. Another reason why Kana hated his mask… Kakashi bent his head down, gently bumping foreheads with her while another arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her closer. He closed his eye, taking in her strawberry scent. Kakashi smiled a bit, feeling her heart pounding against his chest. He really had her this time. This was the closest thing Kakashi ever did to say, I love you. Both knew that the other was in love with them. Both knew it, for a good year now, but both didn't know how to say it. And both didn't want to be hurt by the other. It's a very complicated relationship. Anyway, Kakashi was totally taken back (without losing his composure) when he felt her fingers start to peel away his mask. He looked down at her, unsure if he wanted this. He never showed his face to anyone…except Iruka. When your life buddies, it's ok, but when you're with a girl who you have only known for a half a year, it becomes if-y. She must have felt his uneasiness because she stopped. Her blue and green eyes looked deep into his one visible steel-blue eye…he felt as if she was really looking into his soul. Both felt the passion and lust building between them.

"Close your eyes." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. In which she complied.

Kana slowly closed her eyes. Merely seconds later, Kakashi's lips were against hers. His kiss was gentle at first, as if testing if she would pull away. Her small hands clutched his sleeves as she deepened the kiss by leaning into it. His own hands traveled down her sides before he picked her up and pinned her with his body against the door, her legs on either side of him. A soft moan escaped past her lips as Kakashi traced from her mouth to her jawline in soft butterfly kisses. Kana arched her back, exposing her neck to Kakashi's soft kisses… Kakashi growled slightly and moved back up to reclaim her lips. He dragged his tounge across her bottom lip. She eagerly let him explore her mouth. Both were caught up in the moment, letting the love and lust that had been building up for the past months take control of them.

"Kakashi…" Kana moaned in his mouth when she felt his cold hand travel up her shirt for the second time today. Again, he sensed her sides tensing up, and he had just reached her bra when-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Eh! Kakashi-sensei! Are you in there?"

Kakashi and Kana immediately stopped the whole make out scene. Kakashi backed away from the door, letting Kana down. He pulled his mask up before she could get a look, not that she was trying to or anything, he tapped her on the shoulder to tell her it was alright to open her eyes.

Naruto was still banging away at the door, hoping to get some sort of response. To bad, Kakashi and Kana were panting to catch their breath soon so there was no suspicion from the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, we will be another minute." Kana managed to wheeze out. She turned, casting her gaze on Kakashi. He was quiet, and seemed out of focus. "Kakashi lets go…" He nodded. Kana, who has caught her breath, opened to door after stooping down to grab her dropped keys. Once the door was open, she heard a gasp and nearly lost her breath again from a tackle from the blonde.

"Haha So Kakashi-sensei really did get you! Kana-san, it's really good to see you! Are you going on our mission with us?" Naruto all but screamed out in joy.

"Eh Naruto-kun what mission?" Kana asked wincing from Naruto's tackle.

"No mission. You're not going." Kakashi grumbled, having seen the wince, and dragged Naruto off Kana. Both looked at Kakashi like he had three heads. "I'm serious. This is a dangerous mission. You were hurt once this month, we don't need another week of you causing the hospital staff hell. That's final."

"Danger, ha, I laugh in the face of danger hahaha!" Kana mimicked Nala from The Lion King, adding a scowl in Kakashi's direction.

"Not this time." Kakashi returned the scowl with a bored look, calmly walking out into the hall. Naruto and Kana exchanged looks and scampered after him to follow him outside.

"Hey! What about all the times when you were injured? That is a double whammy! And what makes it ok for YOU to decide when I go on a mission or not? HUH? I am A-ok to go on a mission, even if its 'dangerous'." Kana snapped, skidding to a stop in front of Kakashi, blocking his way. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"The moment my teammate is injured, enough to be in the hospital for a week, is when I decide that she isn't going on a mission. Why can't you accept that I'm looking out for you?" Kakashi growled back totally furious with her at the moment, not understanding her point of view.

"You are doing no such thing, you're just babying me. And I'm fed up with it. You're worse than my father!" She screamed at him, throwing out her arms to make her point. Many bystanders were huddling around them, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura among them. "Tell me, Kakashi, why are you so damn worried about me? Why? There is only one reason isn't there?" Kakashi averted his heated gaze to the crowd. '_Yeah, because I love you dumb ass…'_ he sighed at his thought.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't think I DON'T know the reason...I know… it's because I'm a kunoichi. Why can't you just admit it, my father has. Wait, I know that one too... you can't answer me because you know I'm right… you coward! You can't even stand to look at me!" Kana huffed and barely whispered the last part, "That's it. I have to go…' By now, Kakashi's anger was flared past its limits.

"Look who's a coward now. Running with your tail between your legs…Again! How just like you…You know what, your just proving that your father's words were right. Girls like you just make pathetic ninja!" Kakashi snapped with out thinking. He glared at her back, watching her pick up her pace. Kakashi turned, only to face Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Each of them with scowls on their faces.

"What?" he spat, already knowing the answer.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Naruto spat back with just as much fury.

"This mistake is going to bite you back in the ass! I cant believe you!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi huffed and turned to go into another direction only to have that way blocked by the Fifth Hokage, who was also scowling. Attempting to avoid her, Kakashi turned a fourth direction, not following Kana, not toward his students and defiantly not toward the Hokage. But unfortunately for him, there was Iruka with his students. Kakashi stopped abruptly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Kakashi.

"Field Trip, but then I over heard yelling so I came to investigagte. Oh, by the way, nice going, dip shit." Iruka whispered the last part harshly.

There was no other way to turn.

"Kakashi, come with me to my office. Right now." Tsunade barked angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I specifically asked for you to fetch Kana so your team 7 can take on this mission. Sakura and Sasuke came to me to tell me that you had not shown up. I go to check on you, assuming you had problems checking Kana out, and then I find you two bitching at each other! Damn it, I need you two on this mission. Team 7 is the only team not on a mission and not with a critically injured teammate!" Tsunade slammed open the doors to her office, and stormed over to her chair, flopping into it. He followed, quietly, pondering the questions Tsunade would ask. The sooner this was done, the better, not to mention he had a mission to accomplish. She placed a hand around her forehead, over her eyes and sighed.

"What happened, Kakashi?" she asked softly.

"Kana over-reacted." He replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"She assumed I'm 'babying her' because I said she can't go on this mission."

"…is that all you said?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. He hadn't been expecting this question.

"No"

"What did you say?"

"I plead the fifth."

Tsunade looked up, surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"That bad huh?" Tsunade sighed again, "Well, I don't really care. Whether YOU like it or not, Kana is needed on this mission. She will go with you. Your new pre-mission, is to find her and convince her to go. You'll need her with you, Kakashi. Now hurry, you have already wasted a lot of time."

Without another word, Kakashi disappeared.


	2. The Mission

HeartBrokenHitomi: Hi! Omgsh, I only have one review . Oh well, one is better than None! Ok so um I have some confessions, I'm a terrible speller! And if you haven't noticed yet…yay! I'm doing my best not to make mistakes. Anyway, I also must apologise for the long wait. This chapter isn't the best and I hope I don't confuse anyone. This story is not following the actual story line. Oh, and I don't own anyone except Kana. 

Chapter 2 – The Mission –

It had been one day exactly since the Kana and Kakashi had fought in the middle of town. Kakashi had already completed his "pre-mission", and gotten Kana back on the team. Almost immediately they left to complete the mission. It seemed like a simple mission, to do a border check. The only twist was that the group of Water Ninja that Zabuza had come from could have crossed over onto Konoha borders.

Since Zabuza was dead, they went on a selfish rampage. No one could keep in check, they stole, they killed and basically ran amuck in whatever town they came across. But lately they have been quiet. And rumor has it that they decided to become followers of Orochimaru, who's hide out was still unknown. And on the side, the two jounin were supposed to try and find out where he is.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we go yet?!" whined Naruto.

"No, we have to wait for Kana-chan and Sakura to get back. Their making sure there aren't any traps." Kakashi responded dryly, as if he had answered this question a million times. Sasuke remained quiet as usual. Team 7 had stopped to do a routine 'trap check'. This was their first stop. And Sakura had offered to go first. Kana was the better 'trap sensor' than Kakashi, and she would take one student at a time and teach them about traps, how to find them, and how to disarm them. Kana and Sakura had left just 5 min. ago.

"Kana-CHAN?" Naruto questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I will call her Kana." Kakashi glared at him.

"What is the big deal with you guys anyway?" Naruto asked bluntly. Sasuke turned his gaze to his sensei.

"Nothing." Kakashi lied. Naruto got up to sit in front of Kakashi, eyeing him.

"Nope, you're lying" Both Genin muttered. Kakashi was surprised.

"How would you know?"

"It's easy to see." Both again responded.

"Is it really? So, what's so easy to see then?" Kakashi asked acting bored.

"Well, that you love her. I mean, its written all over your… eye." Naruto nodded smartly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sensei, does she not 'love' you in return?" Sasuke made the bunny ears around the word love. All of them looked at him weirdly.

"Feh, how should I know, she' a girl. Her kind is confusing." Kakashi spoke as if he was an expert himself.

"I bet she does. Have you ever kissed her Kakashi?" Naruto interrogated.

"N-no, what would make you say that Naruto?"

"So, that's a yes. Oh My God, you guys had sex!" Naruto suddenly screamed out. Kakashi slammed his fist into the blondes head.

"No! We haven't!" the jounin shouted.

Suddenly a scream erupted from the trees. It was coming from the direction of Kana and Sakura, though it did sound like Sakura.

"Shit! Naruto, Sasuke, lets go" Kakashi dashed off toward the sound of Sakura.

Trees went flying past the remainder of Team 7. The only thing on their mind was the safety of their girls. Suddenly there was an explosion a head to the right. Kakashi motioned to the right and the three of them sped into a break in the trees. A lake was in the middle and it was frozen. Kakashi studied the area. Smoke was coming from the other side of the lake and something pink and red was on the ice.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and started to run to her when Kakashi held up his hand.

"Look for traps, Naruto. A dumb Ninja would go running-"

Naruto was already half way to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" He shouted repeatedly. Suddenly a dark figure rushed out of the trees, heading straight for Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled to alert him.

Then another figure bolted from in front of him and tackled him just in time. The first figure slammed his knuckle fists into the ice, barely denting it. Naruto was the first to move, shaking off the force of the second figure. He looked at her, it was Kana. She was panting from her mad dash. She stood up and then swiftly cuffed him in the head.

"Baka, you don't go running for bait. Didn't you listen when I taught you about traps? And thanks for making me come out of my hiding spot."

"You're the baka! And I can't make you do anything!" Naruto rubbed his sore head.

Kana's eyes caught a black blur heading straight for them, instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Naruto and turned so her back faced the blur. Her eyes slammed shut as she waited for pain to erupt from her back. There was a clang as metal hit metal. Kana felt someone's back against hers. It was Kakashi.

"And what did I tell you about using yourself as a shield?" He eye smiled at her. Then turned his attention to the enemy, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am no one of your concern, Kakashi, of the Sharingan."

"He is a missing village hidden in the Mist ninja, and probably works for Orochimaru." Kana standing up straight, allowing her mis-matched eyes bore into the Mist Ninja and letting go of Naruto.

"Be silent, bitch" The Mist Ninja's breath come out in a light fog. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he thrusted out his Kunai and sent the enemy back, skidding on the ice.

"Sasuke, Naruto, get Sakura and stay on the side." Kakashi ordered. Kana pulled out her own Kunai knife and followed Kakashi into battle.


	3. Near Death Experiance, Take:1

HeartBrokenHitomi : Hey guys, sorry that the other chapter was so short. I miss read the 'word count' thingy. So I promise that this one will be LONG. Oh, and sorry it took SO incredibly long. I had a major writer's block attack. It was terrible. yeah, please don't wail on my spelling, I already know. lol. By the way, if there are word mess ups in here, ignore them. As soon as i finished this chapter i raced here and posted it. So like I said, I don't own Naruto at all… though I would like to own Kakashi-sensei! lol jk. But um yah, I only own Kana-Chan! And I guess the water ninja…

Chapter 3 – The Mission Pt 2 –

No one had yet made a move. Kakashi and Kana were still in a stare down with the Mist Ninja. He looked like a young man who had made a wrong choice, joining a group of rouge ninja. His eyes and hair were dark. He was dressed as an Anbu ninja. With a mask that had a pure white skin with red and black tears, in the middle of his forehead was a 'Village Hidden in the Mist' insignia with a deep scratch through it.

Naruto was still behind Kana, his eyes traveled up to the Water Ninja's head protector. He had never seen one with a deep scratch through it. It was confusing him.

"Kana-Sensei, what's with his head thingy?" Naruto asked, his voice piercing the silence. Kana had been un-easy about the head protector as well. She didn't respond to Naruto's question.

"Young Genin, would you like a closer look?" Chuckled the enemy softly, sending chills down Kana's back. No one moved.

"Naruto, Kakashi and I will give you a chance to get Sakura. We will distract him for you. You must be quick and smooth about it, if you trip or fall, he could… catch you off guard. So, please, watch your step." Kana whispered to him, without taking her eyes off the ninja.

As soon as Naruto nodded, Kana took off in a burst of speed. With a kunai in hand, she charged the unknown ninja. He jumped back in surprise as she swatted at him, pushing him farther away from Sakura. The ninja regained his footing and fought her off with a dagger of his own. Instantly, the ninja rushed past her toward Naruto who was barely at Sakura's side. He gripped his Kunai and slammed it into Naruto's shoulder. Swiftly, Kakashi and Sasuke were on him. Kakashi pulled him off Naruto and swung him up in the air. Kana met the enemy with a swift kick into his stomach, sending him plummeting to the ground. Kakashi slammed the back of his kunai into the spine of the enemy water ninja. A sick crack rang through the air.

"Naruto!" Kana landed on the ice and quickly rushed to Naruto. Naruto's bloody fingers were wrapped around the hilt of the Kunai. Kana brushed his fingers aside, and gripped the hilt, it was deep.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" she whispered and pulled it out. Naruto just grit his teeth, and winced when it was out. He placed pressure on the injury, hoping to stop the bleeding. Kana charged her hands with chakra and gently swept them over Naruto's shoulder.

"That should do Kana. Don't waste your chakra. Besides, Naruto has the power of the Nine Tails with him. He will heal fast." Kakashi said from beside Sasuke. Kana nodded. Sasuke helped Naruto with Sakura, knowing that he shouldn't be carrying anything for an hour or so. Sasuke started heading toward the snow, Sakura in his arms. Just as Kana was getting up something shot in front of Kakashi and bolted right for her. Kakashi's eye was barely able to keep up with the speeding blur. Kana let out a sudden yelp. Kakashi watched in horror as she was sent down the ice, her body rolling to a stop. After a few seconds, she put her hands on the ice, slowly starting to lift her body. She struggled at first, but then someone grabbed her by the back of her neck, lifting her up. The unknown person pulled his black hood back with his other hand, reveling his white mask and the red and black tear drops. The Ninja of the Mist. All of Kakashi's muscles tensed up as he watched the man's long fingers wrap around Kana's neck, the knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on her. Instantly her small hands went clawing at his large one. Her normally calm face distorted itself into a look of fear, while her lungs gasped for air. She kicked her legs back, hoping to catch him by surprise. He just laughed and held her higher, still tightening his fingers around her slim neck.

Kakashi's eyes stayed glued to Kana and the Ninja. One distraction, that's all he needed. If he could get on distraction, he could rush the ninja and save Kana. Already her lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw a blue form sneak into the woods. '_Good, Sasuke is going around.'_

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Konoha, for my master." Came the cold response.

"Who is your master?"

"Hn, like I would tell you."

"At least tell me your name. Then I wouldn't have to disrespect you if I have to write, 'unknown' on your head stone." Kakashi said darkly.

"Don't worry. It's not my name you will be writing…. It's hers." The ninja laughed. Kakashi narrowed his eye. Kakashi looked at Kana, her expression unreadable to him.

"Who do you think you are!?" Naruto yelled out. He was now standing with Kakashi. His fists clenched tightly, as he too, watch Kana worriedly.

"Young boy, do not get involved." The water ninja grunted casually as if Naruto was no threat. Naruto started toward him when the ninja reached behind his back and pulled out a sword, holding it at an angle pointing it down. "Be wise boy."

Naruto stiffened. His eyes looked to Kana, she was barely conscious, but she looked worriedly at him. He looked to Kakashi then returned his gaze to the ninja. A small smirk tugged at Naruto's lips.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked. The ninja looked from him to Kakashi.

"The name is Roku. What is the importance this time?"

"Now that I know your name, I can write something on a head stone, that is, if I am even nice enough to bury your sorry ass." Naruto spat, the smirk long gone.

"Hn. You are a foolish-"Roku's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a Chakra presence behind him. Roku barely turned his head to look over his shoulder when Sasuke landed a kick to his back. The water ninja flew foreword, toward Kakashi and Naruto, who were already speeding toward him. Quickly, Roku caught himself on the ice and lunged to the right, in hopes of creating some distance between him and the Konoha ninjas. A stifled dark laugh erupted from behind him, Roku turned and met dark red eyes.

Naruto.

The young boy whirled and slammed his knee into Roku's back, sending him flying toward Kakashi. Roku knew what was waiting for him. He quickly pulled Kana's limp body in front of his own body. Roku laughed silently to himself as Kakashi was caught off guard. However, Kakashi simply readjusted his stance. When Roku was close enough, Kakashi reached out and grabbed Kana, turning so she was now behind him. Kakashi then kicked out at Roku with the other leg. The water ninja fell back a few paces.

Roku started to get up, wiping the trail of blood that led from his mouth. He turned his head a bit, and spit out the remaining blood. He hoisted himself up on his feet. Kakashi moved so Kana was now in his arms. She wasn't unconscious, but she was close. Until she regained her breath, she should stay out of this fight. Besides, Kakashi was feeling a little vengeful. Kakashi sent a look to Sasuke and Naruto, then turned on his heel and walked to where Sakura was laying in the snow. He gently stepped over Sakura and stooped down to lay Kana against a tree. He squatted down to her eye level, observing her. Her lips were slowly but surely returning to their normal pink full color. Kakashi watched her chest rise and fall, feeling the worry that was drowning him only moments before, be relieved. He caught a glimpse of her slim neck. Red hand marks flanked her pale throat, and he felt his blood boil in rage. At that moment, all he cared about was getting his own hands around Roku's neck. Kakashi started to get up and head back into battle, when Kana's angelic voice rang out in his ears.

"Kakashi?" she questioned softly, her voice sore. Her eyes, struggled to open.

"Kana" he breathed out his relief "you're alright. I'm glad." He squatted back down to her level. He was lost in her beautiful cobalt and forest green eyes. Kakashi reached up and patted her head and then slowly dragged his hand down to cup her face.

"You take it easy, m'kay?" His voice was calming to her. All she could do in response was nod. He gently brushed his thumb against her lips before he stood up and walked back into the battle.

No one had moved while Kakashi was with Kana. Naruto and Sasuke were on edge anticipating a sudden counter attack from Roku.

"I don't know why you're here, but you won't get away with hurting Kana-sensei like you did! You sealed you fate when you laid a finger on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, breaking the silence. Roku could only chuckle.

Our boys were spread out, but all focused on one victim in the center of their semi-circle. Roku. Roku eyed them warily, knowing his odds of surviving weren't in his favor. While Kakashi was with Kana, he had studied them. The blonde, for instance, acted before he thought, but had strong chakra locked inside him. The dark haired boy, the silent one, had the mark of the Uchiha clan on his back. A force to be reckoned with. And then, there's Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Cat ninja. Best of Konoha.

This will be interesting.

"Ready?" Roku asked, mockingly. He crouched and lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke was well prepared and turned a fraction of an inch so Roku's kunai would miss him. As Roku was flying past, Sasuke slammed his knee into the man's stomach. Then Sasuke grabbed him and threw him back where he started, throwing two kunai as well. When Roku landed, the two kunai went into his left shoulder. Blood dripped onto the ice. He regained his composure and jumped high into the air, four needles ready in his right hand. He heard air rush up above him. He looked up and there was Naruto, but not alone, with another Naruto. The shadow clone Naruto swung the real Naruto around and let go of him so he was shooting toward Roku. Roku didn't have a change to defend himself. Naruto sent a round house kick to Roku's face, sending the man plummeting down and into the thick ice. Knowing his only way of escape was behind him, Roku staggered to his feet and turned to run. Kakashi was in his way. Sasuke was on the other side of Roku. Both he and Kakashi threw multiple shuriken. Roku nearly laughed when all of the shuriken missed. Although, Kakashi and Sasuke pulled on some invisible string and all the shuriken came back and stabbed him everywhere. Both Sharingan users formed hand signs and set the strings on fire. Roku was engulfed in flames. Suddenly where Roku once was, a large splash of water put out the flames, and Roku was gone when the steam cleared.

"Water Clone?" Sasuke asks. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi looked around for Roku. Suddenly, two needles with exploding tags on it where thrown on to the ice where the boys were standing. Each of them ducked away as it exploded. When the smoke vanished, the ice was still intact. Kakashi quickly regains his stance and readies three kunai with an exploding tag. Roku laughed and landed on the ice, a few feet away in front of them. Blood gushed onto the ice. He was deeply wounded from the attacks. Random shuriken stuck out all over his body. Kakashi narrowed his eye, tensing all of his muscles. '_Someone this wounded wouldn't be laughing unless he had a plan'_ He thought.

"His chakra…There's none left." Sasuke whispered

"That's right little Uchiha. I have a plan. Boys?" Roku laughed evilly and looked among the trees. About a hundred Roku's stepped out onto the ice, emerging from the cover of the trees. All around, they were everywhere. Kakashi looked at where the girls were. Sakura was awake now, and she and Kana had their backs to one another as a group of Roku's surrounded them. Kakashi looked at his boys and sent them a look. They nodded understanding.

"This is your big plan?" Kakashi asked keeping Roku's attention on him.

"Actually, its only part of my plan" Roku lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. All at once The Mini Roku army attacked. Naruto and Sasuke dashed across the ice, toward the girls, slashing, punching, kicking any Roku that got in the way. Kakashi threw the kunai in his hand in their direction, blowing up a few and clearing a path for the boys. Kana and Sakura were fighting back to back, keeping the Roku's away. One grabbed Sakura, but Kana was there in a flash, slicing the Roku's throat and he fell into a puddle. One of them threw a shuriken and Kana pulled Sakura out of the way and barely grazed Kana's cheek, though a small line of red streaked across her face, while another one of them jumped on her back. Sasuke was there in an instant and he pulled the guy off and stabbed him. Naruto was with Sakura, and they were now fighting back to back.

"Sasuke, where's Kakashi?" Kana shouted over the noise of the battle, slicing Roku's left and right. Wordlessly, Sasuke pointed with his kunai out in the middle of the ice lake. Kana nodded and sliced her way through to the ice.

"What is your plan?" Kakashi asked, slicing a few of the Roku's behind him.

"Simple. Since I obviously can't kill you all, I'm going to kill one of you. You see, if I must go down, I'm taking someone with me." Roku laughed. He motioned with his hand toward Kakashi, and several Roku's circled him laughing. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he lunged foreward, punching, kicking, and stabbing the Roku's. But more came and blocked his way. The real Roku summoned some of his clones. They nodded understanding and dashing after Naruto. Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was busy helping Sakura. Kana say them coming at Naruto, she quickly pulled out needles and tossed them at the oncoming clones. They all dissipated into puddles. Sasuke came over and helped Naruto. The three genin stood back to back, they were cornered. Roku must have ordered all his pathetic clones to capture a genin. Kana rushed in.

"Hey! Back off my kids!" she snapped as she sliced and diced the Roku's.

"Fine then you will take their place." The real Roku laughed, from behind her. He snatched her weapons bag. She was just about to punch him when two clones grabbed her arms. She kicked out, and caught Roku in the face. He recovered and spat out the blood.

"You bitch." He snarled and kicked her across the ice. She skidded into the middle of the ice. He followed her and grabbed her by the throat again. "You will die with me!"

"Roku! Let her go!" Kakashi shouted. Roku looked from Kana to Kakashi. Kakashi knew his eye would betray him. And Roku saw it.

"Oh, so you love her, eh? All the more reason to kill her." He raised his hand and the remaining clones disappeared into chakra, flying to his out stretched hand. He laughed and jumped up with Kana still in his grasp. He tossed her down and against the ice. She struggled to get up. Roku made some hand signs and all the chakra went around him. He threw himself at the ice where Kana was and the ice exploded on impact. A chunk of the ice blew up and Roku and Kana fell into the lake. Then the ice piece closed them in, like completing a frozen jigsaw puzzle.They were trapped. Under the ice, however, the water still flowed. And Kana was having difficulty keeping a grip on the ice. Roku swam over and tried to pull her with him as he was being pulled away by the current.

Kana suddenly had an idea. She ripped out a kunai knife that was sticking out of Roku and slammed in to the ice. It barely poked a hole at the top. She held onto the knife and was able to fight the current. Roku was forced to let go and drifted away.

Kakashi and the kids came running. The scratched at the ice, trying to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. Kakashi saw Kana struggling to hold on to the knife.

"Hold on Kana! We are going to get you out!" Kakashi yelled to her. He looked around desperately. "Ok, here's what we are going to do. Now, this ice is pretty damn thick so we need to weaken it. Sasuke, you and I will use the Phoenix Fire Jutsu. Naruto and Sakura, I need you two to kick the hell out of it once we weaken it." They all nodded. Kakashi and Sasuke jumped up in the air, made the hand signs and blew the fire on one spot. The fire seemed to melt the ice quickly. Sakura and Naruto nodded to each other and jumped up. Sakura kicked first and made a crack. Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu and kicked the crack. The crack ruptured and Kana lost the grip of her kunai. She was becoming light headed from lack of oxygen. She slowly drifted away with the current. Team 7 quickly pulls the broken ice out and makes a hole. Kakashi immediately jumped in and looked for her. He saw her being carried away. He quickly caught up with her and pulled her up to the surface.

"Get her out. I don't think she's breathing." Kakashi barked. The genin pulled her out and laid her on her back. Kakashi hoisted himself out of the water and crawled over to her.

She wasn't breathing.

Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask. He plugged her nose and put his lips to hers and started blowing air into her lungs. Then he pulled away and laid his left hand on her chest and put his right hand on top, intertwining the fingers. He pushed repeatedly for five seconds.

Nothing

Kakashi quickly tried again, trying to get air into her. Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands, holding them tightly. The three looked on, grimly.

"Damn it Kana!" Kakashi yelled, trying again. "Wake up!" Kakashi replaced his hands on her chest and pushed for another five times.

Nothing

Kakashi went to breathe into her again, this time she rolled over and coughed up water. Kakashi instantly pulled her into his lap, holding her close, her head resting against his shoulder. He felt her shiver against him. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He also pulled his mask back up.

"Jesus, Kana, I thought you were dead!"

"I know" she whispered hoarsly "I thought I was too…" She turned and looked at the genin. "How are my kids?"

They all rolled their eyes.

"Kana-sensei, you could have died! And you want to know about us!?!" Naruto squealed.

"Yeah, Sensei, you should really worry about yourself!" Sakura muttered. Sasuke didn't say anything, but Kana could tell he was relieved that she was ok. Kana smiled and turned back to Kakashi.

"How are you?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes at her question too. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered. He just grunted out a response and stood, carrying her as well.

"So! I think we should be heading home before Kana gets hypothermia." Kakashi sighed, wrapping the jacket tighter around her.

"Agreed" the three 'kids' muttered.


	4. Promises are hard to keep

HeartBrokenHitomi- Hey what's up guys? Or Girls? To anyone who reads this! Haha! Any way, this is Chapter 4! Hoora! I hope you like it. And I also hope you like the story. I do not own Naruto. Just Kana and Roku, but he's probably dead now. OH well…

Chapter 4

Team 7 did have much to travel before they reached Konoha. Kana was well enough to walk after a few hours of being carried by Kakashi, he didn't mind and neither did she. She walked beside Kakashi, and the kids couldn't stop rubbing in what Roku had said about them. He had said Kakashi loved Kana.

"Oh my god! Kakashi love someone!?!" Naruto yelped in laughter.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Kana piped in, jokingly. Kakashi looked at her sternly.

"Please, I beg you, don't encourage him" Kakashi muttered. Kana just shrugged.

"If my life wasn't being threatened and I wasn't about to almost drown in freezing water, I would have laughed." She said honestly. "I mean, it's funny. But its not ya know? Its…sweet really… What a nice way to find out someone loves you. By someone who's about to kill you." Kana smiled at Kakashi, his favorite smile.

"Ok, so Kakashi-sensei isn't denying it? That's awesome! I totally knew! Sasuke, Naruto, you two owe me dinner!" Sakura cheered silently.

"Can we please stop talking about this?!" Kakashi begged at the same time Kana said "Wait, you three betted on us?"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

"Uh no?"

"Hell no"

"…"

Kana looked at Kakashi, both started laughing.

Naruto and Sakura glared at them. Suddenly, Sakura remembered something. "Would you quite laughing if I told you Iruka-sensei is the one who started the bet?"

….

Silence

Then,

"That punk I'm gonna kill him!" Kana said, slamming her fist into her other hand, making her statement.

"NOW you want to take action against them?" Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You know what Kakashi, your right. We should just tell Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto we bet on them! Ha!" Kana turned and stuck her tongue out at her kids. She started walking and Kakashi shrugged at them and followed her. They walked on the path for another 15 minutes with out talk, light slowly fading from view beyond the horizon.

"Hey, we should stop for the night." Kakashi said to Kana. She looked behind her, the kids were arguing amongst themselves but they seemed very tired. She looked back up at Kakashi, before nodding. The group found a small little spot to rest in and set up. Kana and Sakura rolled out all of the sleeping bags and Naruto and Sasuke fished while Kakashi fetched firewood. The order of this sleeping arrangement from the left and in a circle was: Kana, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi with Kana on his left again. Time passed quickly and the group ate a quick dinner and started to head off to bed. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all fell asleep instantly. Kana sat on her sleeping bag, watching them sleep. A small smile graced her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked quietly, avoiding her eyes and staring at the fire that was still burning in the middle of the circle.

"Life, death, and the pursuit of love" She answered back, just as quiet. Next to her, Naruto growled in his sleep. She tentatively placed a hand on his head, brushing her fingers through his hair softly. He seemed to calm down and rolled over toward Sakura. Kana pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her forearms.

"What are you thinking about?" Kana whispered.

"You." He muttered honestly. She turned to look at him then quietly stared into the fire again.

"Why? I'm fine. I live, I breathe, and I fight. I'm alive" She sighed.

"I know. But what am I going to do if you died?"

For once, Kana didn't have an answer. She instantly blamed herself for becoming the weakness of the best ninja in Konoha. Would he have been happy without knowing her?

She knew she shouldn't ask but she did anyway.

"Would you have been better off not knowing me at all?" Kakashi looked at her, surprised and slightly angry.

"No" he snapped "I can't believe you would ask that"

"I know. I'm sorry, I just had to know" She whispered.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked.

"Would you rather save me or the kids?" She moved to sit behind him, facing the woods to his left. Her right side rested against him, she could hear his heart beat through his jounin vest, her favorite sound.

"Kakashi?"

"I would save all of you."

"That wasn't a choice"

"It is now." He muttered.

"I'm serious Kakashi! Would you give up a mission to save me?"

"Yes" Kakashi answered. He felt her sigh and place her head against his back.

"Kakashi, I'm going to die. And based on my clumsiness, I will die before you. You need to accept-"

"No! I'm going to always look out for you! You're not going to die!" He retorted. She was silent. Kana knew that she wouldn't make it home on some mission. She knew he couldn't possible stop her from dieing eventually. Yet, some part of her knew that she needed to convince him to keep going. She almost died today, and it made her realize how much she had impacted Team 7. She mothered all of the kids in some way, was always there for them. Kana knew that even though she isn't their mother, she loved them like a mother. They loved her like that as well. And if she died, she knew they would stop existing unless Kakashi was there to push them on. That's what she feared the most. She feared that her death would kill her kids and her Kakashi. She needed him to live for them if she died, he needed to live for himself.

"What if you died?" She asked heatedly, trying to prove her point to him "What should I do?"

"You should live. You take care of the kids, you teach them everything. You move on!" He said realizing her point.

"Exactly! That's what I need you to do for them if I die! Promise me! Right now, I want you to promise me that you will do that!"

"I…promise" he sighed, not sure he could do all of that.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"You should sleep"

Kana nodded and crawled around to face Kakashi. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. He hesitantly placed his arms around her, holding her tightly. He breathed in her strawberry scent, memorizing it.

"Wake me up when you get tired. I'll take a shift. The kids all conked out. They won't take watch. Thank you for everything. I love you Kakashi Hatake" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yep, you're welcome. I…love you too Kana" he whispered into her hair. She pulled back and then placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Night" she whispered and then instead of going to her sleeping bag, laid down next to him on his.

"Night" he mutters, knowing its going to be hard concentrating on keeping watch if she's so close to him.

_The next morning_

"Hey sleepy head, wake up!"

Kana's voice snapped Kakashi awake and he slowly sat up. He assumed that she woke up half way through the night and took a shift, letting him sleep. He had a strange dream, a dream about Kana, except she died. He had a bad feeling with him that the dream was a premonition of today. He couldn't get the feeling out of his stomach, and that made him anxious. He looked around, Sakura and Sasuke were trying to get Naruto up too. Everything was packed up, except his sleeping bag, and Naruto's. Kana walked over to where Naruto was sleeping and snatched his bag and unzipped it, letting the cold air slip into his bag. Naruto growled and sat up.

"Alright… alright! I'm up!" Kana laughed at him and stooped down to ruffle his hair.

"Sorry kiddo had too. We need to get going."

"Yeah yeah I know." He stood and fixed his hair. A few minutes later, the Team was ready to go. With Kakashi and Kana in the lead, they set off on the trail back home. They walked a ways before Kana stopped Kakashi.

"Something's not right. I have a bad feeling about this." Kana whispered. She had stopped them at the thickest part of the woods, and only a few hours from Konoha if they walked the rest of the way. Kakashi looked around, trying to sense any chakra. The weakest chakra was next to him, Kana. This was bad. Some part of Kakashi thought that the dream was no becoming reality.

"Do you guys sense a trap?" Sakura asked in a small voice from behind them.

"Not really. It's…something else." Kana answered quietly. This put the group into tense mode. Every muscle was on edge. Suddenly Kana and Kakashi looked to the left and jumped back. The spot where they just were was suddenly covered in needles. Kana shouted at the kids.

"Hey, don't just stand there, evasive maneuvers!" She barked at the stunned kids. They nodded and dropped their stuff, running into the woods for cover and avoiding any sharp flying needles. Once the attack stopped, two large men dropped out of the trees. Kana had her back to a tree that was facing the two men, Kakashi in front of her. They held their breath as one of the men placed a hand on the trunk of the tree. The two men were chuckling to themselves. Kana started to lean out to see them but Kakashi held her to the tree.

"Brother, we have them. Master said he only needed one of them. He wants to take their memory and-"one of them laughed but was soon stopped by the other.

"Shut up brother! They are still here."

"Oh right…"

"Come on out and fight!" the other man said from in front of the tree where Kakashi and Kana were hiding. The other man started heading into the other direction, where the genin were hiding. Kana listened to his footsteps fading and looked at Kakashi with scared eyes. He shook his head no, not yet. Kana glared at him.

"Brother… I can feel them hiding over here, the little ones. Will their memory do?"

"They would have to know a lot about the village, let's not take that risk… I want the dark haired girl. She's jounin, did you see her vest?" Kakashi's grip on Kana tightened and she tried to shake him off. She intensified her glare, _Now!,_ it screamed to him. He narrowed his eye, n_ot yet. _

"Yes brother, I did. I did." The man that stalked toward the genin stopped suddenly.

"Hm? What is it Soga?" the man near Kakashi and Kana's tree asked "Did you find those little rascals?" At this Kana started pulling at Kakashi's arm. He pinned her to the tree harder, _wait_, his look said to her. She rolled her eyes at him and kept pulling.

"Brother… I don't smell the kids, but I do smell your two jounin. There at the tree, were you are."

Kakashi took a step back and pulled Kana to him. A sword suddenly came slicing through the tree. Kakashi jumped back farther, carrying Kana. They landed in the brush a few feet away. Sakura was instantly at their side.

"Hey, you guys ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Kana muttered.

"Yeah, hey, do me a favor and take her will ya?"

Kana and Sakura looked at Kakashi like he had a second head growing out of his shoulder.

"Are you telling a genin to take care of me?!" Kana whispered angrily. Kakashi shrugged.

"You could put it that way. Shit, Sakura, get out of here" Kakashi snapped and grabbed Kana, dodging another sword strike.

"Well, I think we should fight back!" Kana reached into Kakashi's bag and pulled out two kunai and stood her ground. She didn't have hers since Roku took it. Kakashi sighed and took two more out as well.

"Ah… you have quite the spirit, girl" the man said and rested his sword against his shoulder. He was lanky, skinny and tall, with a red cloak on.

"They do, don't they, Brother" Soga laughed from behind them. Kakashi looked over his right shoulder and analyzed 'Soga'. He was big and short. With a sword hanging delicately from his sausage fingers and he was wearing an enormous blue cloak.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Kana barked at them. Brother straightened up and pointed at her.

"You darling, my master needs a jounin. You see, we need someone who's grown up in Konoha. And why waste my time fetching him any 'ole jounin when I can give something like you to him? Hm? Yes, I thought that would be more…fun."

"Heh, like I'm that easy…" Kana muttered.

"Ah, but you are. Roku did his job. He wore you out. And now, your chakra level is lower than a baby's. And you're obviously tired from your fight with him." Brother laughed. Kana stiffened. He was right.

"I still won't go that easily!" she growled and ran at him. He laughed again and moved his sword in front of him. She lunged at him and threw one arm out, kunai still in hand. He easily blocked it with his sword and she had to put the other one against the sword, in an 'X', making it harder for him to overpower her. She moved her kunai to the side and let his sword drop into the deep earth. Kana then stepped in the tip of his downed sword and tried to slash at his throat. Brother dropped the sword and threw his left forearm up, blocking her, and he sent a palm into her sternum. She was thrown back a bit. Her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees. Kakashi tried to get to her but Soga rushed him. Kakashi ducked and whirled around, kicking Soga's sword into the ground and slashing at him with the kunai. Soga leaned back, avoiding the kunai. Kakashi went for his throat but Soga pulled his sword up at the right moment and it became a strength match, two kunai versus one sword. Kakashi's kunai wavered for a moment, but he kept them up. Soga laughed.

"Brother, I think this guy doesn't want you to take her."

"Is that so?" Brother whispered. Kana was on her knees in front of him, panting from her sudden out burst of energy. He put his sword against her neck and she flinched away. The sharp cold steel skimmed over her jaw line and back down to her collar bone. She suddenly smacked his sword away with her hand. "Feisty." was his only remark. He pulled out another sword with his other hand. She stood now, hands clutching her kunai tightly. She rushed him again. This time, she stuck first, metal hit metal, as he brought his sword up for protection. Suddenly, Kana found herself against a tree. She pulled her kunai up to defend herself with but his swords were holding them back at her sides. He brought his face close to her. She turned her head in disgust. He just laughed.

"Mmm, strawberry." He leaned down and nipped her neck. She instantly stabbed a kunai into the tree and slapped him, sending him back a few steps. She glared at him. "I wasn't going to kill you, but you have changed my mind" he growled and started toward her slouched form again. She tightened her grip around her kunai, panting, trying to think of a way to fight in her weakened state. Suddenly a flash of red and pink came in view of Kana.

Sakura

"Back off sicko" Sakura said and sent a strong kick to Brother's chest. Brother backed off a few more steps. Sakura continued her barrage and threw punches and kicks to any open spot on his body. Once enough distance was created, Sakura jumped back to Kana.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. Kana looked up at her and could only nod. Sakura pulled Kana's arm over her shoulder and helped her up.

"You…need to…get out of here. Take Naruto and Sasuke with you. These men aren't just after us, they're after Konoha. Any thing about Konoha will help them. The gates, the fighting style of some of our ninja, the anything. He could take anything we have seen in Konoha and use it against the village. I need you to go back and warn Tsunade." Kana said in a rushed tone. She tried to detangle herself from Sakura but Sakura wouldn't let go. She shook her head, smiling.

"Oh Sensei, do you ever worry about yourself? Besides, you and Kakashi-sensei always taught us to never leave a teammate behind, right?" Sakura smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I know, but just this once-"Kana practically begged but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I won't leave my team behind." He said coldly. Kana sighed. She looked over to Kakashi who was still struggling with Soga.

"Isn't anyone going to help him?" she asked quietly. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Well, Naruto likes to make an entrance, remember?" Sakura explained. Kana laughed a little.

"He could make his entrance anytime he wants…" Kakashi mumbled. As if on queue, a bunch of orange dressed blonds came dropping down onto Soga. Many stepped onto his wrists making him lose his grip on his sword. Kakashi was able to stab a kunai into Soga's bulky shoulder. The real Naruto dropped next to Kakashi, patting him on the shoulder.

"See, I made good time!" Naruto joked. Kakashi just rolled his…eye. Soga ripped the kunai out and used it to stab the remaining shadow clones. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other quickly before kicking Soga in the chest and sending him back into a tree. Then the pair rushed over to Kana and the others. Kakashi took the kunai out of Kana's hand.

"You, no more fighting. Your completely useless at this point." He said, harshly but his eyes held concern. Kana scoffed. The team looked at her. She sighed.

"Ok, I give up"

"Good. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, I need you guys to guard Kana. I'm going to take the two of them on." Kakashi muttered. Now everyone looked at him, like he was crazy. He ignored them and pulled his forehead protector up, opening his Sharingan eye.

"You can't be serious!" Kana shouted at him.

"I am." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. She looked surprised.

"Do you just want to die?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course he does" said Soga who was helping his brother up.

"Yes, and if that's his wish I will surely grant it." Brother hissed. The two men were standing with each other now, opposite Kakashi. Kakashi fixed his Sharingan eye on them, studying them. Brother suppressed a laugh.

"Ah, he has a trick up his sleeve…Soga, I want you to get the girl, only genin defend her, and once you have her, she won't put up much of a fight." Brother said, smiling evilly.

"What will you do Brother?" Soga asked advancing toward Kana and her genin. But Kakashi was in the way.

"I will deal with him." Suddenly, from the corner of Kakashi's eye, a blur came rushing up to him. Kakashi barely had time to block Brother's sword. The two disappeared and sparks flashed everywhere. Kana couldn't keep up with them. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as well. With his Sharingan, he watched Kakashi fight Brother, without any trouble what so ever. A grunt brought his attention to Soga. The bulky man took slow steps toward the group, ignoring the sparks that were flying all around him. Sasuke took Kana from Sakura and Sakura and Naruto crouched low and jumped at Soga. Sakura sent a powerful kick to his jaw, while Naruto tosses punches at his chest. Soga's head snapped back when Sakura's foot came in contact with his jaw, and he fell back a bit from Naruto's punches.

"You two are annoying" Soga growled and ran forward. Sakura and Naruto jumped to the side, to avoid being trampled. Sasuke hooked an arm around Kana and jumped up and off the tree, landing behind Soga. Soga crashed into the tree he growled again and rubbed his head. _Ouch_.

Kana looked over to Sasuke whose eyes were still fixed on Soga.

"How is Kakashi doing?"

"You worry too much" Sasuke responded without taking his eyes off Soga. Soga pulled out another sword and walked toward the area where the flashes of sparks were coming from.

Kakashi watched Brother, using guerrilla tactics, jumping in, attacking then jumping back. It wasn't too affective but it worked. Brother stood out of his fighting stance and grinned at something behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" shouted Kana, worriedly. Kakashi didn't have to look to know who it was he simple moved to the side as a sword came crashing down on where he was. Kakashi then whirled around and cut Soga on the cheek with his kunai. Kakashi jumped back, keeping distance between the brothers. The two brothers lunged foreword at the same time, Kakashi only had one kunai. He blocked Soga's sword and tried to dodge Brother's sword. His sword nicked Kakashi jus below his right eye, making a slim line of blood run down his cheek. Brother was about to slash at Kakashi again when a single kunai came flying and buried itself in his hand which held the sword. Brother dropped his sword and looked back. Sakura and Naruto were half way to Kakashi when Kana had thrown the kunai, and probably saved his life. Still, she was weak, holding on to Sasuke for support. Throwing that kunai had taken most of her remaining energy. Kakashi looked at her, pleading with his eyes that she stay out of the battle, he started to move towards her but Brother held him against the tree.

"Soga…" Brother whispered.

Soga arched his arm back, then wildly threw it foreword, throwing his sword in her direction. The blade flew into the air heading toward the group. Naruto pulled Sakura down with him as he fell to the ground, the sword missing them, but barely. Sasuke tightened his grip on Kana but she just retracted her arm and kicked him to the side. She started to follow him but the sword caught up with her. It pierced the right side of her chest and pinned her to the tree behind her. She gasped, trying to breathe she wrapped her hands around it and tried to pull it out. She coughed up some blood, staining the green moss around her red. It was stuck. The sword did not move and only cut into her palms. Soga laughed and headed toward her. Sakura rushed to Kana and gripped the hilt, pulling it but it was jammed. Tears filled her eyes when Kana tried to talk.

"Sakura…it's stuck. You have to…leave." Kana's eyes fluttered, she was losing too much blood. Naruto and Sasuke jumped in Soga's way and started attacking him. He just tossed them aside like rag dolls. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and all of his clones jumped on Soga. Soga just shook them off like fleas and they all fell to the floor in smoke. Sakura turned around to face Soga and tried a physical attack. She threw a punch at his face, but he just dodged and kicked her away. She hit her head pretty hard on the ground and didn't get up. Soga walked up to Kana, and gripped the hilt of the sword.

"Bullseye! Eh brother?" Soga laughed. Kana looked at Kakashi who was frozen in shock. She tried to smile, tried to tell him she was ok, when Soga pulled the sword out. She fell to her hands and knees, the tree behind her covered in blood. A few feet away, Sasuke stirred and started to get up. He looked at Kana, eyes blazing in furry. She watched him then shook her head no. '_Don't…I'm as good as dead."_ Her look said to him. He stood up anyway, and slammed a sharp piece of bark he found on the forest floor into Soga's back. Soga whirled around and punched Sasuke to the floor again. He looked up at Kana who was letting silent tears fall. His eyes narrowed. Sasuke tried to get up again, but Soga placed a boot on his back, pushing the air out of Sasuke. '_No! Get off him!'_ Kana screamed inside her head. She pushed herself to her feet and threw her body into Soga, Soga stepped off Sasuke. She landed next to Sasuke. She struggled to her hands again, coughing up more blood. She looked at him. Sasuke could see the relief in her eyes that he was alright. Suddenly, her eyes closed and her hands gave way. She collapsed again, this time not breathing. Naruto came crawling over, rolling Kana onto her back. Her chest didn't rise or fall, her eyes were closed and her heart stopped beating. Naruto gripped her shoulders and shook her.

"Kana!? Kana-sensei, wake up!" Naruto put his hands together and started pushing into her chest, trying to get her heart going again. His movements mimicked Kakashi's, when Kakashi revived Kana the day before. Dispite all of Naruto's efforts, Kana didnt respond. Her heart didnt start.

"She's dead boy" Soga growled and kicked Naruto back. He grabbed Kana by the arm and hoisted her up. She hung limply, her blood stained hair falling like a curtain around her. Kakashi felt his own heart stop. He swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat. He started for her, but was once again stopped by Brother. Brother gripped Kakashi by the shoulder, sensing no will to fight from him, he tossed Kakashi foreword and slammed his sword into Kakashi's stomach up to the hilt. He leaned over to Kakashi.

"I'll let you live knowing you did nothing to stop her from being killed by us" Brother hissed into Kakashi's ear and ripped his sword out. He stalked over to Soga, stepping over Sasuke and Naruto, taking Kana into his arms.

"Konoha can bury without the body right?" Brother laughed turning to face Kakashi one last time and started walking into the forest. Kakashi watched him, trying to get up.

"No, stop, give her back!" he spat from his position. He watched Brother turn holding _his_ Kana. Brother moved his arms so that Kana's face was resting in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes, taking in her sweet scent. Kakashi growled at him, trying to get up again.

"Don't touch her!" He screamed at Brother. Brother just laughed and slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Ah…still warm" Btother mocked. "What are you going to do about it? You can't follow us with those wounds, surely you'd die. Oh well, even though it's a shame we had to kill her, her memory will still be intact for now at least." The man turned and disappeared with Soga and Kana into the forest. Kakashi tried to stand and almost toppled over, when Sakura held him up.

"Sensei, you mustn't move…" she whispered "That wound is deep, you will die unless taken to Tsunade-sensei right now." Kakashi didn't seem to listen, he still stared where Kana had been before being taken away by the brothers.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Are you two alright?" Sakura called out from beside Kakashi. There was a groan, and then a grunt. Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto up as well. Naruto had a bruise forming near his chin from where Soga had kicked him. Sasuke has a bruise also forming below his left eye from where Soga punched him. The two made their way over to Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke eyed his sensei.

"So, what's the plan then?" He asked coldly.

"I…will go after them." Was Kakashi's response, which Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all shook their heads.

"You can't even walk with out Sakura-Chan, how do you expect to fight them?" Naruto barked, angrily.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as I can bring her back…"

"That's heroic and all but you're going to die if you don't get to Tsunade soon!" Sakura snapped. She started to pull Kakashi in the other direction. But he pulled back.

"We can't just let her go with them!" Kakashi yelled.

"I have an idea, Sakura, you go and tell Tsunade what has happened. Tell her to bring the Anbu force here and search for those two bastards. Naruto and I will bring Kakashi home. Be quick Sakura." Sasuke said and took her place at Kakashi's side. Naruto took Kakashi's other side. The two of them started dragging Kakashi away. They stumbled along and Sakura watched them for a minute then rushed past them, running as fast as her legs will take her. She ran through the streets of Konoha and to Hokage Tower. She barged into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama! Please, assembly the Anbu!" she screamed hurriedly, hoping that the Anbu would find her sensei… alive. She hoped that Soga was lying when he said Kana was dead.


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Kakashi last saw Kana, two weeks for searching for her. The first week, the Anbu searched with the Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi was forced to stay behind in the hospital, because of Tsunade who didn't want him to make the wounds worse. Team 7 came by often, to rest, and visit Kakashi, always giving him full updates of the mass search party. Each time he was disappointed. By week two, Kakashi was let out of the hospital. He went straight to work. He had stopped seeing the kids, stopped coming home. The only thing on Kakashi's mind was tracking those guys. Finding them. Somehow.

Kakashi tensed. Feeling another two chakra presences behind him. He was in the forest again, where he had been since Monday of week two. Still searching for any signs of Brother, Soga or Kana. Each time Kakashi came up with nothing and had to go back to square one, he felt the 'giving up' option closing in on him.

"What do you want?" Kakashi said coldly, not turning around. There was a rustle and through the trees came Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's…a letter for you. It's from Tsunade-sama…" Sakura tried to say without letting her voice crack. Naruto gently patted Sakura on the back, softly. Kakashi turned, and walked to them. He eyed Sakura's tear-stricken face and Naruto's stiff posture. '_This'll be good…'_ Kakashi thought grimly. He accepted the letter from Sakura, tearing it open and unfolding it.

It read:

" **Kakashi, I realize that you're Team has not quite accepted the loss of Kana. Konoha grieves, but has also realized that searching is futile. On Monday, we will have a funeral procession for Kana. Please…take it easy till then. **

**Hokage Tsunade."**

Kakashi growled. '_So, Konoha is giving up?"_ He looked to his students. Sakura was crying again and Naruto wrapped an arm around her small shoulder. Kakashi reached out and patted Sakura on the head, smiling for the first time in weeks. "Sakura, you know that I'm not going to give up right?" Kakashi asked, with fake enthusiasm. Sakura shook her head.

"Kakashi-sensei. We have given up. I feel terrible. But I have to realize that Kana-sensei is gone. She would not want us to search for nothing for the rest of our lives. I believe that she really…is gone." Sakura's response shocked Kakashi. He silently stood up, letting his hand fall to his side, taking a step back. Sakura left Naruto's side, placing a tentative hand on Kakashi's forearm. Her eyes pleaded with him to not be upset.

"I thought you three of all people would keep searching for you Sensei! She cared for you like you were her kids! Everything she did was to ensure that you three had a chance to survive, be successful. Everything! And now that she is missing, you are just going to leave her?!" Kakashi snapped, snatching his arm away from Sakura "She would have never given up if one of you were missing!" Sakura retracted her outstretched hand, placing it over her mouth, trying to stifle her crying, which had just started up again. Naruto angrily stepped foreward, replacing his arm around Sakura.

"Kakashi! It's not like we didn't try! It's true what you say, Kana-sensei wouldn't have given up on us. But… Kakashi-sensei, we heard you guys talking… the night before she…Kana-sensei made you promise something. Do you even remember!? 'Cause you're doing a hell of a job! And-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi looked around and saw Iruka and Sasuke approaching them. Naruto turned his glare back onto Kakashi. Sasuke went to stand with Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi snorted and turned on his heel, disappearing into the forest. Sakura couldn't hold back her crying any more. She burst into tears and sobbed against Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke didn't object when she took a hold of his hand. Iruka watched the three of them quietly. They reminded him of a small family. Team 7 was a family. Either way you look at it. The family had a father, who looked after them and taught them, Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto fought like brothers with all their silly little squabbles. And Sakura was the innocent little one who could only try and stop them from fighting. She looked up to one and pounded the other at times. And then, there was their mother. Kana. She always tended to their wounds, always taught them whatever Kakashi couldn't, was protective and always loving. She was always there when the kids needed her. But, like all things, the happy family came to an end. Iruka realized, right then, that Kakashi had a duty now. He _had_ to keep this family moving. He _had_ to keep what Kana left behind intact. Iruka turned to follow Kakashi when Sakura called out to him.

"Iruka-sensei… why is Kakashi-sensei…different? He has never once…" Iruka looked over his shoulder at her, finally seeing how actually fragile Sakura was. '_Good thing she still has those boys… I don't know when Kakashi will heal from this…'_

"Kakashi loved Kana very much, Sakura. When you love something so much… and it dies or you can no longer be with that person, your heart can't take it. Cant accept it. Even though he won't show it or admit it, Kakashi is in a lot of pain right now. His heart is telling him that Kana is gone, but his mind and soul won't accept it. Right now, Kakashi is waging war inside of himself. A death of a loved one will do that to you… You, the three of you, will feel this kind of pain. It may not be on the same level as it is for Kakashi, but you will feel it. I think you're going through it right now, Sakura. Even if some of you won't admit it, you three loved Kana as a mother. Your heart will hurt, because it knows Kana is gone and because it knows how much she meant to you." Iruka explained softly, feeling his own pain from the loss of one of his best friends. "Even I feel it. I loved Kana, she was a friend, a sister even. We shared so many good times together…"

"B-but…If the world loved Kana so much… then why did it take her away!? It's not fair!" Naruto screamed out, biting back his own tears. Sasuke clenched his jaw, to keep from showing emotion. Naruto burned holes into the ground from his intense glaring. He hated acting like a child… but that was how he felt.

"I know its not fair Naruto… Life isn't fair… Death is something we all have to deal with…once you learn to cope with it, you'll be stronger. Be strong Naruto…tomorrow don't cry for Kana's death. Cry because you can't see her anymore to make more memories. Cry because you can't laugh with her anymore at stupid stuff, mistakes, or silly jokes. Cry because…you love her and can't tell her anymore. She wouldn't want you to cry over sadness of just sadness. She wouldn't want you to focus on the negative. That girl…she was always able to see the silver lining in every cloud…"

"Now, I have to go find Kakashi. Please look after one another. I'll see you all tomorrow." Iruka gave a soft smile before dashing off to confront Kakashi. Sakura watched Iruka go, before turning around to face her comrades. She detangled herself from Naruto and wiped her tears off her face. She thrusted her fist in the middle of their little circle.

"We have to make a pact! We have to look after one another! I vow to look after you guys to the best of my abilities!" Sakura looked at them with a new fire blazing in her eyes. "For Kana-sensei!" Sasuke nodded, placing his hand over hers.

"I promise." He felt his lips give a soft tug. Sakura blushed a little, as Sasuke smirked at her. "For Kana-sensei" Sasuke lowered his smirk and turned his attention to Naruto. Naruto grinned at his teammates, then slapped his hand on top of theirs.

"For Kana-sensei!" The three of them exchanged looks of comfort. Sasuke was the first to take his hand back. "Let's get out of here…"he said softly, returning to his usual emotionless state.

"Ok!" Sakura said gleefully, she laced her fingers into Sasuke's left hand, holding her right hand out to Naruto. "Come on! Let's go Naruto!" Naruto nodded hurriedly, grabbing Sakura's hand. It was peaceful… until…

"LET'S GO GET SOME RAMEN!!" Naruto shouted.

"No…Naruto, no!" Sakura whined as Sasuke groaned.

Somewhere in Konoha Forest 

Kakashi raced through the trees, letting the tall greens become a blur around him. He was headed to the same place where Team 7 was ambushed. Suddenly, Kakashi stopped running. Instantly, old memories came bursting into his thoughts.

Flash Back

Today was the day Kakashi was going to be assigned a team. And…he was late. Kakashi raced through the village, skidding to a stop at the Hokage Tower. He slammed the door open and rushed up to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Kana, there aren't enough genin for you to have your own team. So, would you still like to train a group? I would have you work with another Jounin. How does that sound?" The 3rd Hokage asked, speaking calmly to the young girl standing in front of his desk. She wore a green jounin vest, over a black long sleeve skin-tight shirt. She had dark green pants to match. The Hokage was proud of her, she had become a jounin a few months ago. She stood tall in her new attire.

"Yes! Of course! I will treat them like family!" Kana responded smiling.

"Good. Well, the jounin that will be working here is-" the Hokage was interrupted when the doors burst open.

"Uh…Am I late?" Kakashi asked, bounding into the room next to Kana.

"Actually, you're right on time. I was just-" The Hokage was once again interrupted by a gasp from Kana.

"Oh my gosh! You're the Copy Ninja! What was it…what's the name…"Kana trailed off trying to remember his name. Kakashi looked at her, observing the girl standing next to him. Long thick black hair that went down to the middle of her back, she was slim and lithe, and had the most captivating eyes. Kakashi couldn't stop staring into them. Her left eye was a crystal blue hue, while her green eye was a deep forest green color. Kana suddenly noticed that Kakashi was leaning into her, his one visible eye switching back and forth between her two eyes. She felt him bump noses with her and she blushed a deep red.

"Um…" she stuttered " What…are you looking…at?" she asked awkwardly. Kakashi eye smiled and leaned away a little bit. He held out his hand.

"It's Kakashi. My name is Hatake Kakashi." Kana eyed him cautiously, then slowly slid her small hand into his large one.

"Yes…my name is Kana. I think…we are going to be working together." Kakashi frowned and forced himself to tear away from her gorgeous eyes to look at the Hokage.

"Working together? I came here for my genin team. She isn't a genin." Kakashi stared the Hokage down, waiting for an explanation. The Hokage opened his mouth to speak but Kana stopped him.

"May I?" The Hokage slumped in his chair and shrugged. Kana smiled and returned her attention to Kakashi.

"Hatake-san, We will be…sharing a genin team. I will assist you in training them. Konoha doesn't have enough genin for me to have my own squad. So I am going to work with you on your team!" Kana smiled happily. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Well Kana. Could I talk with the Hokage for a minute?" Kana sent a glance to the Hokage, who nodded. She bid farewell to Kakashi, and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

"What is it-" The 3rd Hokage started to ask when suddenly…

"WHY DO I HAVE A PARTNER!?" Kakashi hissed loudly, trying to keep his voice low enough so she wouldn't hear him from outside.

"WHY DO I KEEP GETTING INTERUPPTED!? LIFE'S NOT FAIR KAKASHI! DEAL WITH IT!" The Hokage snapped back, just as loud.

"Sir, with all do respect, why not put her on with Gai's new team? Why is she with me!?" Kakashi asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Well I figured, a cute girl like that would be welcome on your squad Kakashi. You don't think she's going to burden you right? I know she's a new jounin, so I put her with the best. I think you'll end up liking her on your team. I think you could do with a little love anyway, you sour-puss. She's a sweet girl that one. She'll grow on you. I just know it. Now, here are your team files. Look them over with Kana. Spend time with her. Get used to her way of thinking. Trust me, she's stubborn." The Hokage handed Kakashi three files. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto.

"The last Uchiha and the Nine-Tails?"

"Yes" the Hokage said rather dryly "Those two keep fighting. But they push each other to become better than the other. It would be rather wasteful if they weren't on the same team. Besides, Uchiha needs to work with you. After all, you have the Sharingan. Anyway, off with you." Kakashi nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Kakashi. Kana has no place to stay. Iruka already agreed to let her stay at your apartment. So…just a heads up if she follows you home."

End Flash Back

Kakashi smiled, '_I almost hated her then. But the 3rd Hokage was right. She did end up growing on me'. _

Kakashi looked up, the forest allowed enough light to get through so he could average the time. '_Mid afternoon…_'

Another memory came into his thoughts.

Flash Back

"Hey Hatake, wake up! We gotta go. The kids said that we CAN'T be late for this!" Kakashi awoke to three loud knocks on his door. '_Oh shit! That's right, team pictures are today…'_ Kakashi rolled out of bed, and grabbed his jounin jacket off of the floor, quickly throwing it on. He had slept in his clothes last night, only bothering to take off his jacket. He sleepily made his way out of his room. Kana was sitting on the kitchen counter. She looked up when she heard him close his door. Kakashi slouched as he made his way to her. He didn't even greet her, he just rested his head on her lap.

"Aww! You shouldn't have been out so late with Iruka-san if you knew we would be up now. Heh, it's not even early, its middle afternoon! Are you really really tired? She asked laughing a little bit. Kakashi just groaned at her. He closed his eyes as she started running her fingers through his unruly hair.

"Tsk, Hatake, you really should try to look a little more lively. I hope that you aren't going to be this tired when we take those silly pictures." Kana sighed resting her other hand on his shoulder. Kakashi stood up to his full height, which was barely eye level with her on the counter.

"Can't we take pictures later?" He whined. She giggled and cupped her hands around his face.

"Nope! We have to do it now…ish. Speaking of which we should head off, I think I want to pick up Sakura first, then Sasuke, and then Naruto. Save the loudest for last." Kana hopped off the counter, in front of him. She dragged her hands down his clothed face to his chest. She readjusted a few buttons then placed her hands flat against his vested chest, before looking up at him.

"How do you manage to still look so sharp after waking up only a few minuets ago?" she asked, with a slight scowl.

"Trade secret." He mumbled leaning into her hair, taking in that favored strawberry smell. He smirked when he heard her breath catch in her throat. His arms snaked their way around her waist, holding her there.

"Hatake, we really should-"

"Kids need to learn to be patient. And, for the 150th time, it's Kakashi!" he whispered into her hair.

"Right. But it's habit."

"Well, change is a good thing. This would be an area you should make a change too."

"Right. But can we go now?"

"Five more minutes…" Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned totally against her, supporting himself on the counter behind her. He felt her sigh into his vest, before resting her head against him as well. Everything was quiet except for their hushed breathing. He could tell by her slower breathing that she was actually starting to falling asleep.

"Kana-sensei?"

"What?" Kana mumbled. Kakashi and Kana went rigid. Only three people called Kana "Sensei".

"Oh crap" Kana and Kakashi whispered at the same time. It was Naruto. Kana leaned back.

"Right well, Hatake-er-I mean Kakashi, it seems like all of your um buttons are still there. I don't know why you couldn't just look at it on your own." Kana said loudly patting his vest as if to secure the 'buttons', while detangling herself from Kakashi, trying to make the situation look diffrent from what the kid were guessing. It didn't work well. Not only was Naruto there, but also Sakura and Sasuke. The three of them giggled and Kana huffed, blushing like mad. Kakashi pushed off the counter and turned around to face them. He poked Kana in the cheek.

"You're blushing…" he eye smiled at her.

"Feh, like I can't tell…" She snapped. "Alright, fun's up. Let's go now that you're all here." Kana grabbed Kakashi's wrist and forced his hand away. Kana grabbed her apartment keys and opened the door.

"Let's go children, who sneak in through windows..." The three grinned at her as they passed. She faked a smile to each one and she held the door for Kakashi.

"Well?" she asked, in a testy tone. Kakashi grinned.

"One less thing to hide from them" he chimed. "Be happy…It's a good thing." Kana groaned at that last comment. Then she smiled and looked up at him. _'I'll try to be happy that those kids think their teachers are dating...oh joy...'_ She thought lamely.

"Ok! I'll be happy!" He laughed and followed the kids, Kana locked the door and followed him. When they got there, the only other team that was there was Gai's team. And they had just finished up. Sakura and Kana were busy chatting, while Kakashi and the boys went to find out when it was their turn to take pictures, when Gai and Rock Lee approached them.

"Ah! The loves of our lives!" They both launched into rants on beauty and blessings. Gai grabbed Kana's hand and held it in his two. "M'lady, how are you on this day which has become even more beautiful now with your lovely presence?"

"Ah…I'm fine, Gai." Kana replied, slipping her hand out of his. "How are you? How did your pictures go?"

"My team looked spectacular! Like real champions… Say, are you busy now? Would you grace this poor soul and take a picture with me?" Kana could see Gai's eyes welling up with tears. She quickly brainstormed ideas for an excuse. Then, the excuse came to her…literally.

"Hey Gai, what's up?" Kakashi came from behind and wrapped an arm around Kana's torso, right below her chest, causing her to gasp.

"Kakashi!" She squealed out just as Gai responded.

"I'm doing just fine…My Rival in everything…" Kana saw what Kakashi was trying to do.

"So, are we ready to take pictures with the squad?" Kana asked Kakashi with a slight nervous edge to her voice.

'Yep, that's why I'm here…love." Kakashi made a special emphasis on the last word.

Kana opened her mouth to speak but Gai began a rant on losing every time to Kakashi. Rock Lee left Sakura's side to come over to Gai's telling him he's not a loser. After about a gallon of tears and a cheesy smile, Gai said a farewell to Kana and Kakashi. Once they were gone Kana struggled against Kakashi.

"Ok…He's gone, thanks for the rescue now, lemme go!" She whined, struggling even more as his grip tightened.

"Hmm….no." He whispered and buried his head against her hair.

"Kakashi!"

"…what?" he asked innocently, Sakura and Naruto smiled at them.

"Why do you do this!? Just let me go…everyone is staring a us…" Kana whispered, looking around at everyone in the general area. Kakashi smirked and twirled Kana around, catching her so that she was facing him and pulling her close enough that their foreheads bumped slightly. He held her up slightly since she was shorter then him, her arms went around his neck.

"So…let them stare. I don't care." Kana blushed. And smiled, leaning against Kakashi, making their noses touch.

"I guess if you don't care…then I shouldn't... right?" Kana smiled with Kakashi. Out of the corner of Kana's eye, a camera lenses popped up and suddenly a bright flash was ignited. Kakashi and Kana turned and looked at the photographer. It was Sasuke.

"It was too good to miss." He replied casually.

"Whatever…" Kana smiled, ruffling his hair. Team 7 got their names called a few moments later. The first three pictures were of all the entire squad. The next three were of the young genin only. Once they were done, Kana and Kakashi walked up to them.

"Ok, time to jet!" Kana said cheerfully.

"Nope, sorry. I need a few of the two teachers." The photographer half smiled "Which shouldn't be a problem, since you two take such good pictures…" he added. Naruto and Sakura beamed at them while Sasuke just barely smirked.

"Fine. But only two." Kana said. Kakashi smirked.

"Agreed. But I get to pick how it's taken." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Heh, as if!" she replied at the same time the photographer said "Sure"

"Y-you can't be serious, I mean he will just… be perverted!" Kana yelped in surprise.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, don't over do it!" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. And Naruto threw a punch in the air.

"Alright!"

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, he took Kana's two arms and wrapped them around his neck, with him in front, then he stood up to full height. Kana instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he hoisted her up.

"This is how you want a picture?" she scowled. He laughed and walked over to where the photographer was directing them. He winked at them from over his camera. Kana rested her head on Kakashi's right shoulder, cheek to cheek. She smiled her best and he just eye-grinned. Kana relaxed all her muscles, her arms hung casually around Kakashi's neck. The photo wasn't a full body photo, just from Kakashi's shoulders up. It was a cute picture anyway.

"Aww! They are so cute!" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed.

"..."Sasuke nodded, watching his teachers.

"Ok" Kana said, finally off Kakashi's back, "What's your next picture?" Kakashi smiled and held up his hands lamely. Kana scowled again and placed her hands up against his. His larger hands gently closed themselves around hers and he spun her around using only his left hand, catching her and holding her close. She blinked for a second. Her arms were wrapped loosely around her and their hands were still connected in front of her tummy. Her back was against his chest, and he held her close. It was a cute pose. And the photographer whistled for their attention. Kakashi did another of his famous eye smiled while Kana smirked, with a noticeable blush added, another great picture.

All the photographs were developed quickly. Each kid got a full squad photo, and a photo of just them, while Kakashi and Kana got a full squad photo, a 'kid' only photo and then one of the photos they took together.

"Which one do you want?" Kakashi asked as they walked on home, finally done for the day. They had dropped each kid off at home, saying good byes and see you tomorrow's.

"Eh, I don't really care. Pick your favorite." Kana replied, looking at the one they all took together. It was Kakashi and Kana in the back, then Sakura in the middle with Sasuke on her right and Naruto on her left. Kana had a hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder while Kakashi was ruffling Naruto's blond hair. Sakura was just smiling as usual with a hand on her right shoulder covered by Kana's other hand.

"What an awesome picture…" Kana whispered. Kakashi leaned over her shoulder to inspect it.

"Yeah… I guess it is."

"This is my family…I love these kids…with all my heart." Kana said looking at the one of just the kids. Again, Naruto was on the left and then Sakura and then Sasuke. Sakura had her hands behind her back while Sasuke had an arm around her shoulder with his other hand in his pocket. Naruto also had an arm around her shoulders, slightly on top of Sasuke's and his other hand had the favored 'V' sign for victory. Each of them held a smile or at least a smirk.

"If they are your family, then they are my family too. I care for those kids…" Kakashi muttered, sorta shyly. Kana sighed happily and put the photos back into the paper casings. These were definitely going to be hung up. Kakashi took the package from her and took out their pictures.

"I would like this one, ok?" He wiggled the one with him standing behind her, arms wrapped around her. Kana looked at it for a second, then nodded, smiling.

"Cool, 'cause I like 'em both."

End Flash Back

"..Kakashi…" A voice behind Kakashi made him turn around, ending his memory flashes.

It was Iruka.

"What…do you want?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound bitter, he failed horribly. Instead, Kakashi sounded remorseful.

"Did you mean what you said to Sakura?" Kakashi looked at him.

"No…" he replied flatly. "It was…more like…she just caught me at the wrong time. I was more upset with the fact that Konoha is giving up."

"I see." An awkward silence fell upon them.

"I was…just remembering the past. Kana and I, when we first met and when we had to take the team pictures…" Iruka half smiled.

"Yeah, I remember those pictures too." He said softly.

"Have you…given up too Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"In a way, yes. I know that I will always be looking for her…just the way I know the kids will and I know you will. Next time you're out on a mission, I know you will try to pick up clues and try to track those bastards down. I would too though searching like that isn't the exact best way, but it is a way. But if you do it like that, then you can also keep the promise you made to Kana, Naruto told me about it. Kana would want you to focus all of your attention to the kids. In fact, I agree with her. You should." Iruka sighed.

"Come on Iruka, let's go home..." Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kakashi took one last look around, before following Iruka home.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the LONG wait. I had an almost relocation. So i was busy with that matter, then i had to finish school, then all this shit happened. Oh well. At least Chapter 5 is here. Ha, i'm already writting Chapter 6. Know that it's being worked on. I'm on vacation so i can keep writing with no disruptions. Oh and please review. please.


	6. Never Let Go

A/N: Ok, Chapter 6 is here! Boo Yah! alright, some things to know. Just for now...remember this! let me know if it's too confusing. i tried my best to not make it too confusing. Oh and i dont know if i mentioned...but i dont not own Naruto. its a shame really...jk.

'_Thoughts' _

_'**Kana's Thoughts' **_

and obviously, "Speaking"

Chapter 6

A funeral and some memories

Today was the big day. Ok, not in the good way. Today was Monday, which meant that today was the day that Kakashi would bury all the feelings he ever had toward Kana. The love, the memories, the emotions, all of it was going to disappear today. Last night, he and Iruka had some drinks and went down memory lane, exchanging tales about Kana. Some how in there, Kakashi vowed to lock up the emotions and feelings he once had for Kana. Kakashi re-promised to take care of the kids, to fulfill the dreams she had for them.

And now, it was time to get ready. Kakashi had gotten up early, for once. Kakashi looked at the mirror and saw a broken hearted version of himself, he sighed and turned on the shower. After being showered, he got dressed in that dark shirt and dress pants and sat down at the couch…waiting for Iruka to get up. He looked outside, it was dark, and it looked like it was going to rain. No bird sang. The world seemed like a dark place. The only life, being the early bird citizens of Konoha going about their business. It sprinkled against the window, telling Kakashi that it was raining. He watched the droplets slid down the pane, and join together with other droplets.

"How fitting…"He whispered. '_The sky will cry in place of me.'_ Kakashi sighed. He got up and went down the hall to Kana's room. He had locked the door the night before, not sure he wanted to go in there again. He stared at the cool oak wood that made up the door, wondering if he opened the door that Kana would be asleep like she always was.

"_**Kakashi!**__"_

Kakashi froze. That was Kana's voice. Was he just imagining things? Did he miss her so much that his mind was starting to hallucinate? Kakashi reached up and felt around for the key to Kana's room on the top of the doorframe.

"_**Kakashi! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!**_" It was her voice again. Kakashi swept his hand back and forth, trying to locate the key quickly. Something brushed up against his hand, it was cold and felt metallic. He snatched the key and hurriedly unlocked the door. When he heard the click of the lock he rushed into her room and turned on the light. His eyes scanned the room.

Nothing.

Kakashi hung his head and sighed. He mentally smacked himself for believing she would be in here._ 'Oh well, I'm here now…_'He sighed and walked in, closing the door softly behind him. Kakashi lightly tossed the key on her desk, which was cluttered with old books. They were still open and many pages were book marked. The book on top was a light blue color, and the spine read "Health: Things all Medical Ninja need to know". He remembered when she brought it home, saying she was going to memorize it for Sakura. **"**Sakura is going to be the greatest medical ninja ever! Well, minus Tsunade…I got this book because, I want to be able to teach her something. I'm sort of jealous of Tsunade, she gets to teach my little girl and I don't! " Kakashi remembered her saying that and her loveable giggle right after. He turned away, leaving the book just as it was. His eyes traveled to her bed. It was unmade with papers scattered everywhere. He leaned over and picked one up. It was a list of things to do before you die. He was about to toss it back when a headline caught his attention. It said, "#4: Make Kakashi promise to do #1 through #3" #1 was to take care of the kids. #2 was to teach them EVERYTHING! And #3 was to take care of Kakashi. '_So that's why she had me promise…'_ He thought dully.

Kakashi sighed and tossed the page and flopped on the bed, ignoring the crunch of papers under him. His head landed on her pillow. He closed his tired eye and took a deep breath. Her strawberry scent plagued the pillow and caused Kakashi to nuzzle deeper into it.

Kakashi felt something cold weave its way around his torso.

"_**Kakashi…you look so tired. Did I really affect you that much? Could you not sleep at all?**_" the one voice Kakashi wanted to hear asked softly. Kakashi's eye snapped open. All he could see was black. Everywhere he looked it was black. He looked down and two small arms were wrapped around him.

"Kana?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. He saw the top of Kana's head. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue and green hues. He saw the tears that were welling up in her eyes, which softened as she looked at him.

"_**Kakashi…I didn't think you would hear me…"**_ He watched her form a smile. Kakashi heard her voice but she didn't move her mouth.

"Is this…a dream?" he asked, watching her move around him so she was now standing in front of him. She was still wearing her jounin outfit, a large gaping hole was where Soga's sword went into her chest. Kakashi could see her skin just behind the hole. "You're…healed." He whispered, as he inspected the 'wound'. His fingers reached through the hole and softly stroked her skin underneath. She felt so real to his simple touch. But Kana didn't seem to hear him and only smacked his hand away.

"_**I think it is a dream. But it might be one of those, "because I died hallucinations", you know, the ones where the people can't cope with a loss so they imagine the person that they loss to tell them everything will be all right and work it self out. But I'm just glad to see you!**_" She smiled and jumped up wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck burying her face into his shoulder. Instantly, Kakashi placed his arms around her small form, keeping her there. She clung to him, holding him tighter. "_**I'm sorry…that I left you...I wish I would have been stronger. When I saw that sword coming…all I wanted to do was get Sasuke down. I…guess I have never thought about my own safety. And look what it costs me. You, my three kids, my home…everything I ever loved. If only I had been quicker…stronger. But now, I need you to be strong, like you always are... Sakura is going to be the only one who will cry. She's going to want you to tell her its alright, show her that you aren't going to leave her like I did. Naruto will be quiet for a little while whenever someone brings me up, but I need you to also tell him it's going to work out too... Sasuke has dealt with enough death, mine will be no different, but if he starts to seem distant… talk with him don't let him drift away from the family. If he does…I don't know if we could ever get him back. There is so much...battle in him. He doesn't understand that there isn't enough power to stop death. I fear my own death has been the last straw for him. I don't want to see him in the hands of that snake bastard!**__" _Kana sighed "_**I…wish I didn't have to leave them like this. Ugh, my poor babies…**_" She trailed off and leaned back, holding on to Kakashi's shoulders for support. "_**At least…I have you to look after them. I know they are in good hands. After all, you are the greatest ninja in Konoha. You…will look after them right?"**_ Kana cocked her head to the side slightly, like a little puppy.

"I…cant. You always looked after them. I don't know how to do that." Kakashi admitted, leaning his head forward to rest against hers. She sighed and looked at him knowingly.

"_**Silly…you will learn! Besides, it's easy! Just make sure that you teach them everything and be there for them! That's how you can look after them for me. And…try not to be late!**_" Kana giggled. Kakashi smiled, engraving that laugh into his memory.

"Why did you have to leave me so soon?" He asked broken hearted a minute later, pressing his clothed lips to her forehead. She hummed, quietly a small smile on her face.

"_**I wish I didn't have too…what's that saying? 'Life's unfair'?**_" She pulled away for a moment, running her fingers over his masked face. "_**Hey, you need to wake up now. You're going to be late to my…whatever they are calling it. Open your eyes…wake up now"**_ Kakashi was startled. His grip tightened on Kana.

"No…no, it's not time!" He tensed up, as if ready to fight off anyone who would take her away. Kana smiled sadly.

"_**Hun,**__" _Kana smirked "_**this time you have to let me go.**_" She pressed her lips against his, giving him a small kiss through his mask. She pulled away. Kana some how managed to wiggled out of his protective grasp and turned to walk away.

"Kana…" Kakashi whispered, pulling his mask down quickly, he rushed to her.

"_**Hm?**__" _She turned back around, facing Kakashi. She was surprised when she noticed that his mask was pulled down. He didn't give her time to react. He crushed her to his chest, trapping her hands, he tilted her head up he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Kana kissed Kakashi back with as much passion as he kissed her. She wiggled her hands free and wrapped them around his neck. Their kiss turned into a total make out, full of all the love in the world. Nothing mattered at that one moment. Nothing. They had each other and that was all they needed right now. To be in each other's arms…kissing each other's lips…holding each other close. Kakashi held her tighter to him, memorizing the way she felt pressed against him. The taste of her kisses, the feel of her hands around him. Images started flashing into his mind. Her smile, her giggling and telling him how much she loved him. Another random memory flooded in. It was her 27th birthday. She had the kids around her. Sakura made her wear a party hat and blow out all the candles on the cake. Naruto patted Kana on the back in congratulations, while Sasuke just stood there. Kana laughed at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Sakura and Naruto just smiled at them while Sasuke blushed. "Sasuke! Your so… distant!" She told him with a giggle. The happy family, that's what they are to Kakashi. And later Kana told Kakashi what she wished for when she blew out the candles. "I know I'm not supposed to tell but… I wished for the kids to be successful…and for us to be together always." She said with a light blush and a giggle. Another memory came in. The one night that the two of them spent at some party. They snuck off, just the two of them, and went home, tired from all the partying. They went into Kakashi's room and ended up just laying in bed(don't be perverted, no sex sillies). She snuggled up with him, resting her head on his shoulder, while his arms wrapped around her. "Kakashi…"she mumbled from against his shoulder, "I'm so tired!" He remembered laughing at her comment. "Then go to sleep." He said, closing his own eyes. "Um…but what if Iruka came in here?" She asked nervously eyeing the door. "I don't care…" Kakashi muttered. "Ok!" she smiled and rolled over so she was on her side, a bit away from him. Kakashi smirked and scooted over, molding his body with hers. She blushed but moved into the warmth, enjoying the feeling of Kakashi's arms around her. "Goodnight Kakashi. I love you and will never let you go…no matter what. Even if you won't say it, someday, I know you will cave." She laughed a little before closing her eyes. The memory ended there.

After a minute, Kakashi broke away from her and hid his face in her hair. Every time he saw a memory with her, he felt his love for her grow. And he loved her so much, more than anything in the world. His heart ached terribly knowing he couldn't hold her close anymore. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. If he let her go now, she would be gone forever.

"Please Kana…please don't leave me. I can't live without you! I love you more than anything…I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you before. I love you and I will never let go of you!" He clutched on to her, trying to take in everything about her, keep her as close to his heart as he can. She smiled into his chest.

"_**You remembered when I said that to you…that one night. Don't worry…maybe I'll come back to you someday. I would never leave you completely alone.**_" Kakashi felt her hands tighten on his black shirt, shaking He stroked her hair softly as if to comfort her, tightening his grip on her.

"It's not your time, you can't go. It's not your time!" he repeated, urgently.

"_**If it wasn't my time, then I will come back to you! I promise. But those two brothers didn't lie. I was dead. And now, here I am, wandering aimlessly in this blackness, I don't know why I am here...but you have to go back, you have to wake up.**_" Suddenly Kakashi couldn't feel Kana anymore. She phased right through his arms and took a few steps back, tears streaming down her face. "_**I'm sorry love, but you need to wake up now or you'll be late.**_" She turned on her heel and started to walk away, wiping the tears that just kept falling away. Kakashi felt his heart lurch. She was leaving him. He can't let her go!

"Kana!" Kakashi started to dash after her, but every time he got close, she seemed further away. He called out to her again and again. Finally Kana stopped walking. She faced Kakashi, and reached out for him. Kakashi ran, as fast as he could, stretching his arm out as well. Only a few inches away, he was so close and their fingers would have touched.

"_**I love you and I will never let you go. I promise!**__" S_he whispered as their hands brushed against each other. Then, she was gone and Kakashi closed his eyes.

Kakashi snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly. Iruka was pounding on his door down the hall.

"Damn it Kakashi, could you be punctual for anything?" He hammered on the door again. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm here Iruka." The pounding stopped, and footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

"What…are you doing in here?" Iruka asked, looking around. Kakashi stood up and made his way out, heading for the door to the apartment. "Hey, Kakashi, you look a little shaken up… are you ok?" Iruka followed him, wondering what was wrong. Kakashi paused, placing his hand on the door handle. '_Yeah, I'm fine. The love of my life is dead and I have to go to her funeral and live the rest of my life alone. Yeah I'm just great.'_ He thought bitterly. Then sighed.

"I…had a dream…but it felt so real. Kana was there. She talked with me…she started to leave and I just grabbed her, I kissed her, I tried to keep her with me. But…but she phased right through me…and walked away. I don't know if it was real…but she said she might come back. She said that if it wasn't her time…she would come back to me. Heh, I wonder if she was lying…" Kakashi opened to door, contemplating his thoughts.

"Kakashi…your mask is down. You might wanna pull it up. And it must have been a dream…" Iruka said and walked out of the opened door with a pat on Kakashi's shoulder and a sigh. Kakashi reached up and felt his face. He smiled. '_Maybe it wasn't a dream"_ he thought, pulling it up to cover his face again. Together, the friends walked out to catch up with the kids and head to Kana's funeral.

Kakashi and Iruka picked up Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. The three of them were together, meeting outside Sakura's home. The two groups exchanged small greetings then headed off to the main event. They took their seats in the back, not really wanting to face a lot of people. Iruka was in the isle seat, then Kakashi, then Sakura, then Sasuke and finally Naruto. Each of them had a single white flower with them, it was Konoha tradition to lay a white flower down for a loved one or of someone important. Kana was both for Team 7.

"Kakashi-sensei, will Kana's parents be here today?" Sakura asked, tugging on his shirtsleeve for his attention. Kakashi leaned over a bit. Kana's parents were, in fact, not present. They had basically disowned her, their own daughter, for pursuing the life of a kunoichi. Her family was old fashioned, not liking the whole female ninja change. They had other plans for her, but she ignored them and chose to live the life she wanted. Her dad nearly killed her for becoming chunin. Kakashi and other fellow jounin know about the incident. Kakashi strongly dislikes her dad because of it.

"I don't think so…and who told you about her parents?" He asked quietly.

"Um…Kana did. She told us all. She said that her parents didn't care for her after she pushed on to be a chunin. She told us that she would never abandon us…ever." Sakura's sigh was wavy, telling Kakashi that she was struggling to hold in her tears. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, It's still Kana-sensei to you…and it's ok Sakura…it's ok to cry." Kakashi whispered trying to think like Kana. He scowled when Sakura shook her head.

"Kana might have said that. But the rule of ninja is to not show emotion…do you really miss her?" Sakura asked changing the subject. Kakashi's scowl turned into a full out frown.

"What kind of question is that?!" He hissed.

"Well…I have never once seen you upset. Just angry." Sakura said in a matter of fact voice.

"…It's habit. I will not show anyone, especially you three, my anguish over Kana's…death…" He said with a sigh, letting go of his sudden anger.

"You should show us that you're human" Sakura whispered. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't think I know how to do that anymore. Besides, I may not be human on that level, but that doesn't mean you can't be. And it doesn't mean that I don't miss Kana." Kakashi replied softly "Because I do…I miss her very very much. I took her presence for granted…and you don't…can't even imagine how much I regret not-"

Gai interrupted.

"Ah, My rival, how are you coping with the loss of my dear Kana? After all, she was your partner…oh, I didn't get to say good bye…I NEVER got to tell her how much I loved her! Why! God, Why! Why did you take away my angel! She only did good in this world! Why!!" Gai started weeping and then went off rambling again. Sakura and Kakashi exchanged looks.

"Ok, that was slightly odd." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded. Iruka tapped Kakashi on the shoulder.

"I think it's going to start"

"Oh joy…"

It was like when the 3rd died, only not as grand. The room was almost empty, and only a few people showed up. Outside, the busy life of Konoha continued, as if nothing was wrong. A few people who knew Kana went up to speak, mentioning all the good times they had with her and all the memories. Tsunade asked if any of Team 7 would like to speak, but no one stood up. Iruka sighed and stood up, walking down the isle toward the podium.

"I will speak on behalf of Team 7. Kana was, as you all probably have seen, a mother to Team 7…" Kakashi didn't want to hear what Iruka had to say. He didn't want to hear people talk about her as if she was never going to come back. After what she had said to him today, he wanted nothing more than to believe that she would return to him, no matter how his mind denied it. His heart didn't. He closed his eyes, trying to remember her laugh, her smile, her pressed against him, anything about her when another flashback invaded his thoughts.

Flash Back

It was raining. Thousands of people from Konoha, dressed in black, carried white flowers to place on the coffin of their 3rd Hokage. Kana was sitting next to Kakashi on his left, while the kids sat in front with the genin. Kana fingered the small white flower she held in her hands. It was thin and looked about ready to die in a few hours.

"Why did they give us these flowers…they look like their going to die." Kana whispered, quietly. Kakashi looked over at her. Kana had cried the night before, but now she looked like she was ready to kill something. He turned his attention to his own flower. It too looked ready to die. "Are they making a statement? Something like, "everything is going to die…so get used to it?" Kana snorted, continuing her rant, "I mean, they should really think about what their saying to Konoha. The Hokage wasn't your average Hokage. He bloody cared about everything and everyone. Not one person in here has ever been ignored by the Hokage. And for his funeral the high council is telling everyone that this Hokage didn't matter because he was just a Hokage? Something they can just…replace?"

"Kana…"

"You know what Kakashi, I'm going to go and find that bastard who did this. Orochimaru is going to regret the day he laid a finger on the Hokage! Even if it kills me…" Kana trailed off "I would…die just to kill him!" Kana grit her teeth.

"Kana…you wouldn't do that. I know you. You wouldn't do something like that. Would you really leave everything you loved behind just to kill someone else? No…I don't think so. But I understand how you feel. Every one wants to go and kill Orochimaru…but would that stop the pain of losing the Hokage?" Kakashi spoke quietly.

"…no." Kana scowled then sighed, leaning her head on Kakashi's shoulder. "I guess you're right Kakashi. I suppose you know me better than I know myself…but if I ever see that bastard again, or if he gets any where near my squad, I'm gonna kick his ass to kingdom come!" Kakashi chuckled causing Kana to glare at him. "What? You don't think I can do it?"

"No no…well actually…" Kakashi laughed as Kana smacked his arm.

"Wow, you have so much faith in the ability of your comrades. I just hope you know that we all have the same faith in you as you have in us." Kakashi smirked at her comment, and his frown. '_Yeah…that's going to cost her later…_' He thought to himself.

"Kakashi, come on, it's time for us to say good bye to the 3rd." Kana got up and followed the few people out of the isle. Once she was out, she took a step back, allowing Kakashi to go in front of her. He paused, motioning her to go. Kana grabbed his arm and forced him ahead of her. She then followed him in the line, clutching the back of his shirt and her flower.

"Kana…what are-" Kakashi started to ask when the person in front of them turned and glared at him. Kakashi piped down and just kept walking with the line.

"Shhh silly, this is a moment for quiet…" Kana said lightly, as to not disturb the peace. She rested her head between his shoulder blades, as they stopped and waited for the line to move on. Kana felt him tense then relax. She spotted her kids sitting quietly next to one another. As if sensing a presence behind him, Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder. He gave Kana a half smile. Sakura looked over as well, looking distressed. Kana showed a soft smile and whispered, "It will be ok. Don't worry…" Sakura nodded and turned back around. Naruto grinned and turned back as well. Silly children. Kakashi watched the whole thing and mental smiled, '_She always says the right things…'_

It was Kakashi's turn, so he walked forward and Kana let him go. She patiently waited for him to say good-bye to the Hokage. After a quick minute, Kakashi moved on and Kana stepped forward. She placed the flower down and quickly said a prayer.

"Hokage, please guide me in teaching my youngsters…please help me protect them…heh, and Kakashi. Please assist me in becoming stronger for them. I want only what's best for all of them. Thank you for looking after them when I didn't, and thank you for making me and Kakashi their teachers. I'm sure we are both very grateful. I know I am." Kana whispered and followed Kakashi. When they made it back to their seats, Kakashi leaned over to her.

"What did you say to him?" He asked curiously.

"I pretty much thanked him for everything. For letting us work together" Kana said, sliding her hand into his "For giving us the most…interesting of squads, for looking after them before we even came into their picture. I also asked him to help guide us…I want to make sure we do everything we can for them." She said and then smiled giddily.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, soothingly.

"They have such bright futures…I just feel so lucky!" She giggled, quietly.

End Flash Back

Iruka was back now, sitting next to Kakashi again. Another few minutes and Konoha will have that special tradition of laying white flowers for the deceased. Iruka got up when it was the row's turn. He walked slowly down and placed his flower for Kana. Putting his hands together, Iruka made a small prayer and moved on. Kakashi stepped out to the isle and let the kids for first. Sakura tried not to cry as she said good bye to her sensei, but ended up weeping silently. Naruto was rigid the whole time, not ever relaxing once. He placed his flower and then moved on. Sasuke paused for a minute, then dropped his flower onto the pile and followed Naruto. Kakashi finally stepped up. He was the last person to place a flower, he felt everyone's gaze on him, but ignored it. His eyes scanned the setup that they had put for Kana. The coffin was a smooth mahogany, with a large pile of white flowers atop of it, in the middle. He wondered how many people besides his team and Iruka knew the coffin was empty. Two pictures were resting on either side of the flowers. The one on the left was a picture of Team 7, the entire group shot, three flowers rested there. And the other picture was of Kakashi and Kana. It was his second favorite picture. The one with her on his back…her smile was so genuine and happy. Kakashi shook his head sadly and placed his flower along the bottom of their picture, it rested there alone. The photographer was right, they did take a good picture together. Kakashi took a step back, then turned and took a seat by Sasuke, not really feeling in the mood for seat hopping. A few minutes later, people started to leave, which in itself, signaled the end of the funeral. As they were walking out, the people came by and placed hands on the kids' heads, saying how much she will be missed. Few people approached Kakashi. And soon, the entire place was empty, minus Team 7 and Iruka. The silence was killer.

Kakashi stood up and started for the door, not wanting to stay in this...uncomfortable silence.

"Kakashi-sensei…could I talk with you…please?" It was Sakura. He paused before turning around.

"Sure kid. Naruto…Sasuke…we obviously don't have training today, I'm not going to make you do anything. Just…don't get to lazy on me. I'll see you on Monday I suppose."

"A full week?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? What, is today Monday? You don't want a full week off?" The three kids looked at him oddly. "Ok ok… how about…Wednesday?" They nodded in agreement.

"Come on boys, I'll get you some lunch." Iruka stood up and led the boys out, past Kakashi.

"…Fine, but not…" Sasuke started.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, from down the street. Kakashi turned his attention back on Sakura.

"Sakura…ready to go?" He asked slowly.

"Yes…I suppose." She stood up and walked to the door. He patted her on the head.

"I…have something for you. Kana would have wanted you to have it. Come on, I'll give it to you."

Kakashi took Sakura to the apartment, or the apartment he used to share with Kana. He held the door open for her and she walked in. On the walk to, Sakura had been quite quiet. She seemed deep in thought about something, and for once, Kakashi was sorta scared. He had no idea what to say to her, no idea how to comfort her. Kana did all that. With her, it was like she was equipped to handle kids, when they were happy and when they are sad. He sighed and opened to door to Kana's old room.

"Beware, Kana was never a cleany type." Kakashi said with a slight grin toward Sakura. He led her into Kana's room and Sakura clicked her tongue.

"Kana…-sensei always said that organization was important. And now…the truth revealed." And, for the first time that day, Sakura smiled. She bent down and picked up all of the papers on the floor, going through them while Kakashi went through the health book, making sure nothing unimportant was in there. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, this one's for you. And look, there's a paper here for me too. And another for Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, and Iruka-sensei."

"Hm?" Kakashi had a confused face on for sure, but Sakura couldn't tell with his mask. She just handed him the paper and at the top, it read. 'To: Kakashi'. Sakura started to read hers out loud.

"To: Sakura, the light of my life.

Hey sweetheart, If you're reading this, then something's happened to me, and it was probably Kakashi who found this letter. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry I'm not around anymore. By some fault of mine, I failed to be with you today. I want you to understand something very important. I love you and that will never change. I know you will be very sad without me around. And Kakashi understands that. But, hun, you can't be sad forever. Don't think that the longer you mourn for me the more it shows everyone else that you love me. Or loved I guess. Heh, no I'm kidding. Bad joke on my part. I know that you love me. Please look after everyone. I suppose that since I'm not there, there will be more accidents, more injurys and junk. I know you can handle it, my little health kunoichi!

Ps, I have a health book for you. I got it a while back. Remember when you used to ask me stuff on being a health ninja? And I couldn't answer because I didn't know anything? Well, I got this book so you wouldn't ALWAYS have to go running to Tsunade for questions and stuff. I have marked a lot of the pages I though you should read up on or things I thought you should remember or things I thought you should know.

Well, I love ya girl. Don't forget that. I'll be lookin' out for ya, I promise!

Hugs and Kisses,

Kana" Sakura whimpered and then hid her face in her hand. Her shoulders shook as she started crying again. "Kana-sensei was so nice…and she really really cared for us didn't she?"

"Of course. Kana would never lie about something like that. She could never express just how much she loved you guys." Kakashi was surprised when Sakura suddenly was hugging him. She cried into his vest, clinging to him for what seemed like dear life.

"Kakashi-sensei…why did Kana have to go?!" Sakura wailed out after a few minutes. Kakashi placed a hand on her head and she looked up at him.

"I've been asked myself the same question. It seems, that it was her time to go. We who are left behind have to accept that." Kakashi said quietly, realizing, that no matter how much he wanted it, Kana wasn't coming back. What his mind had been telling his heart, his heart suddenly accepted. That pain, from before when he realized just how much he was in love with Kana, returned. It came in waves but soon dissipated when he focused on what Sakura said.

"B-but…She should have died from old age! Really old age!" Sakura insisted pulling away from Kakashi, "I mean like 100 years old or something!" She wiped her eyes and pulled her pink hair away from her face so it didn't stick, plopped down on the bed. "It's…not fair!"

"I know, Sakura, but that's life. And that is the way it is, as sad as it is." He sat down next to her, handing her the health book. Sakura opened it slowly. The very first page, which was blank, was covered in notes and dates. All the notes started with, 'Sakura asked me about how to heal…' one finished with 'muscle damage, Page on muscle damage is 45.' There were many notes. Sakura turned the pages, looked at all the marked ones. One page had a long note from Kana. It was the page on how to heal heart damage. Kana's note said, "This is how to heal heart damage literally. I wonder how you heal it figuratively…I suppose with some good old TLC huh?" Sakura re-read it out loud to Kakashi.

He laughed, "I guess that's what you do. Probably easier said than done" Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I have made a pact. To look after one another, for Kana-sensei, we know that we are in your care now. But we just felt like taking precautions." Kakashi scowled.

"I can look after you guys! Way to start me off…geez."

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't take offense or anything, but you don't really know how to look after others very well."

"Well…I can at least try! Which, now, no matter what I do, you three will take care of it." Kakashi sighed.

"Um…that was the point, Sensei." Sakura muttered.

"What about all the times I saved your butts!? Huh? Doesn't that count for something?" Kakashi said, standing up.

"Well, that counts for the number of times you saved our butts, but not towards the whole, 'can you take care of us' deal."

"Whatever, let's go meet up with Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura gathered her letter and her new book. And walked out, as Kakashi snatched Naruto's letter and Sasuke's letter. He followed Sakura out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

When they walked into the ramen place, they could hear arguing.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?" shouted Naruto.

"I said, keep it down idiot." Sasuke replied calmly. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto, please just sit down and eat your ramen before it becomes too cold." Iruka said, trying to get Naruto to sit down.

"NO! THIS FOOL IS JUST ASKING FOR A FIGHT! COME ON, LET'S GO OUTSIDE!!" Naruto snarled, clenching his hands into fists. '_So much for Naruto being quiet Kana.'_ Kakashi thought, remembering what Kana had said earlier.

"Naruto-kun, please just sit down and be quiet." Sakura said sitting down next to Sasuke, in between the two of them. Kakashi sat down next to Iruka and on the other side of Naruto.

"Here, these are for you two" Kakashi said handing out a letter to Sasuke and another letter to Naruto.

"Eh? Who are these from Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, unfolding his.

"From Kana, we have one to Iruka. I didn't want to bring mine, so I left yours at home too." Naruto and Sasuke looked up but didn't open their letters. Naruto refolded his and placed it in his orange pants pocket. Sasuke did the same with his letter, sliding it into his pocket.

"Don't you want to read it?" Sakura asked them, curiously.

"I'll read it later…" Both responded dryly.

The rest of the time was uneventful. They finished eating, and chatted about random things. The subject changed rapidly through out the meal. Naruto was bragging about how the rasengan would beat the chidori in a fight of strength. Of course, Kakashi and Sasuke disagreed simultaneously. Sakura and Iruka sighed as the battle over whos jutsu was better raged on. Finally, it was time to leave. The group split up, going in different directions. Sakura went home, as well as the other two boys. Iruka and Kakashi headed back to the apartment.

Iruka made a bee line for Kana's room, since that was where his letter was. He barged into the door and began picking up papers, looking for his letter. He found it after a few minutes.

"To Iruka,

Hey buddy,

If you're reading this, then something fatal has come up. I'm sorry I'm not around anymore. Please, take care of yourself…and do me a favor and look after our ole buddy Kakashi, m'kay? Oh and thanks for everything. You're a really pal.

Love you lots

Kana

PS: Keep an eye out for Naruto too…he never thinks before he acts." Iruka sighed and folded his letter up. He left her room and went to his, placing the folded letter on his desk. As he walked out into the hallway he saw Kakashi picking up what Iruka assumed to be his own letter. He watched Kakashi stare at it for a while before folding it up.

"Did you even read it?" Iruka asked, quietly. Kakashi moved past him and opened to door to his room, tossing the letter inside aimlessly. He then shut the door and then turned to Iruka.

"Nope, I just glanced over it." He said casually, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Why? I think your letter would be the most important one…don't you even care?" He asked heatedly "She is gone and she left you something and you going to toss it aside?"

Kakashi sighed and then opened his door and disappeared. He came out with the letter and shoved it in Iruka's chest. "Of course I care. And what ever was so important, she already said to me." He snapped and stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut. Iruka glanced at the letter then at the door. He sighed and opened it, and began to read.

"To Kakashi,

Kakashi, if you're reading this then something happened to me. I'm sorry, for leaving like this. There is so much to say. And no matter how I say it on paper, it wouldn't mean half as much as when I said it to you. Everything I would have wanted to tell you, I already did. I suppose all that's left is to say that I want you to take care of yourself…you and the kids. Oh, and I want you to always remember that I love you and that….I'll never let you go.

Please, never forget that.

Kana"

Iruka sighed, '_Great…'_ He thought bitterly, knowing how hard it was to get over the death of a loved one. Both his parents died when he was little. He loved them very much, and had help coping with the loss. But, between Kakashi and Kana, this…this was a different love. And Kakashi had to get over this alone. This was his struggle and no one could help him through it. '_It's going to take a while…that's for sure.'_

A/N: Well, another chapter is disclosed in the Kakashi-Kana story. How am I doing? i know that i made some slight changes from the beginning to now but...its all for the better! But let me know, please. Oh and I need a favor. I need more names, Japanese names. For boys or girls I suppose. It's for later on in the story. I honestly have the whole thing mapped out. Which is uber great by the way. Lol. Please review. This story is about to get really confusing lol. But I need those names soon please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
